Del infierno al cielo contigo
by Night kiryuu yuuki
Summary: Hyuuga- dijo el azabache con mirada de posesión, mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de la ojiperla H-hai...U-uchiha-san- respondió la ojiperla con la mirada sde este momento me...perteneces- le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante. ¡cap 11 up!
1. Inicio

Hola bueno voy a aclarar algunas cosas

Naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto sensei si fuera mio desde hace rato hinata se hubiera casado con naruto o sasuke( bueno eso sonó pervertido) bueno si mas los dejo con la historia!(mi primer fic que emoción jejejeje) arigato por leer XD

* * *

**De la gloria la infierno**

Hoy será el día en que me convertiré en una mujer pensaba una joven de ojos de luna,siempre había añorado ese día seria el día en que por fin ya no estaría apegada a todas las cosas que la ataban por fin seria el día en que Hinata Hyuuga se convertiría en jounin un ninja de elite siempre había añorado ese día siempre pensaba en ese día como uno de sus mayores logros y por fin ya no sería una decepción para su clan por fin dejaría de ser la débil Hinata y empezaría a ver para arriba. Estaba tan emocionada que no se percato de cuánto tiempo había durado la ceremonia ni de en qué momento la mencionaron para otorgarle su mayor triunfo pero algo era diferente ese día, algo estaba mal donde estaba la emoción la alegría que sentiría al haber cumplido su codicia, su meta, su sueño más valioso ¿sería que por haberlo añorado tanto ya no surtía efecto?

Se preguntaba ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía acaso no era eso lo que quería con todo su ser?

¿Llegar a ser alguien importante a los ojos de su padre? No sabía con exactitud porque se sentía asi tal vez fue porque en ese día se llevo la mayor sorpresa de todas.

_Hinata, le dijo un hombre con expresión gélida, tenemos que hablar le dijo tajante, veras al ser ya un jounin tienes un deber que cumplir con tu clan, la miro decidido. O-otousan lo vio sorprendida. ¿Cu-cuál es mi__de-deber?_

_Veras, dijo él, es muy sencillo lo único que tienes que hacer es contraer matrimonio, le dirigió la mirada a la altura del hombro_

_¿Q-que? Lo vio sorprendida, p-por q-que, porque yo lo digo, dijo Hiashi con desprecio, y lo harás, le dirigió la mirada gélida. Automáticamente intimidada le retiro la mirada. Tienes alguna objeción, pregunto altanero_

_S-s-si, ¿p-por q-que y-yo, y n-no hanabi-nee-chan?_

_Porque tú eres la heredera principal de la familia y tú eres la que se va a encargar de dirigir el clan, se lo dijo con voz fría, la más fría que pudo._

_ No lo pudo contener más, sus ojos no podían contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, se sentía mal enojada con ella misma porque era tan débil porque no podía decir que no, ya no aguanto más, sus ojos derramaron un liquido cristalino que recorría sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello, bajo la mirada no quería que su otousan la viera en ese estado de debilidad. Hinata ya está decidido dijo Hiashi a primera hora te casaras con… no pudo terminar la oración, Hinata-sama dijo un ambu con máscara de halcón_

_ la necesita Hokage-sama me dijo que era urgente y que debía estar inmediatamente ante su presencia, Hinata un poco sorprendida asintió con la cabeza no sin antes dirigir una mirada a su padre que asintió levemente indicándole que podía retirarse._

Bien dijo Tsunade ahora que estamos completos pueden tomar asiento, a lo que los otros acataron, bien los he mandado a llamar por una simple razón dijo la rubia fijando la mirada en cada uno de ellos,

Hokage-sama dijo kiba ¿se trata de una misión?, a lo que la rubia respondio, en efecto es una misión de reconocimiento, y porque pregunto el castaño nos mando a llamar a nosotros, se levanto la rubia de su silla muy emocionada dirigiendo la mirada hacia el castaño, porque ustedes son mi mejor equipo en ese campo y para ustedes será más sencillo que para otros equipos y al estar ya con todos sus integrantes en el nivel ninja más alto se les asignara misiones de tipo A, quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso, como, pregunto shino ¿entonces esta misión es de tipo A? a lo que la rubia respondio, si esta misión es de tipo A por lo cual no les tengo que recordar que deben llevar todo lo necesario

Hokage-sama pregunto tímidamente Hinata, ¿cu-cuando te-tenemos q-que par-partir?

La rubia inmediatamente dirigió la mirada a la oji-luna, los quiero fuera de konoha este mismo día respondio la rubia, tomen dijo, retomando la palabra en estos pergaminos están los detalles de la misión, se lo entrego a shino quien lo tomo rápidamente, bueno ya se pueden retirar dijo la rubia, hai respondieron todos al unisuno y se retiraron inmediatamente.

Al salir al exterior todos acordaron estar en 3 horas en la entrada de la aldea cuando se despidieron cada uno se dirigió hacia su casa, en el camino Hinata no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que le dijo su otousan hace menos de una hora, se sentía triste, enojada consigo misma no entendía porque se tenía que casar para poder dirigir el clan y en ese momento recordó algo que le habían dicho en la academia en clases de historia ``todo clan debe estar conformado por un hombre, ese hombre deberá ser el que guie el clan, en caso de que fuera una mujer la heredera no se le otorgara ese privilegio a solo que se case para poder proclamar el derecho a dirigir su clan ´´ claro pensó rápidamente porque ella tenía que arruinar su vida para poder complacer las leyes machistas de sus antepasados, rió internamente no podía creer las cosas que le habían sucedido ese día, no podía creer que en su día de gloria que tanto soñó fuera uno de los más tristes de toda su vida, fijo la mirada en el suelo ocultando una sonrisa triste que se le formaba en los labios, no sabía porque ese día tan especial para ella lleno de supuestas ``alegrías´´ resulto ser un día tan gris y triste, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que tropezó con cierto rubio de ojos color cielo, que estaba igual de distraído que ella.

Hola Hinata-chan, se vio sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de ese rubio la hizo volver a la realidad en que estaban y la realidad era que estaban en una posición muy comprometedora a la vista de cualquier persona y no era para menos ella se encontraba arriba de él con media pierna rodeándole la cadera al rubio y estaban a centímetros de rosarse los labios de lo cercana que estaba su cara, al percatarse de la posición en que estaban se sonrojo como un tomate tanto que el rubor llego hasta sus orejas, abriendo los ojos como platos y quedarse paralizada sin poder moverse ni decir nada. Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan al ver que ella no respondía lo que acato a hacer el rubio fue tocarle la frente midiendo su temperatura para acabar diciendo si no tenía fiebre, a lo que oji-luna se sonrojo mas al sentir el contacto de la tibia mano de naruto en su frente y haciéndole semejante pregunta, inmediatamente se levanto repitiendo la palabra gomen-gomenasai na-naruto-kun y salir corriendo dejando un sorprendido naruto. Genial solo eso le faltaba, aparte de ser un día de lo peor había quedado como una tonta enfrente de Naruto-kun.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían sentía tanta vergüenza que lo que quería era llegar rápido a su casa a tomar un baño para ver si asi le bajaban los colores de su cara. Cuando entro en la residencia hyuuga una voz autoritaria la paró en seco, Hinata ¿porque tardaste tanto?, le dijo hiashi interrogativo, gomen-gomenasai, o-otousan e-esq-esque Hokage-sama nos estaba in-informando de una mi-misión ¿porque tartamudeaba? Se pregunto Hinata tanto la intimidaba la presencia de su otousan,

bueno era normal que ella tartamudeara pero porque enfrente de él lo hacía, cuantas veces su otousan le dijo que no tartamudeara en la presencia de él porqué era una clara señal de que era débil, se recriminaba mentalmente, hasta que una voz la retiro de sus pensamientos ¿y cuándo es la misión? Pregunto hiashi sin retirarle la mirada del rostro, es en tre-tres ho-horas contesto la oji-luna sin apartar la vista del suelo, bien pero cuando regreses de la misión te vas a casar con neji, Hinata sin retirar la vista del suelo sintió como algo en su estomago se estrujaba dando espacio para un agudo dolor que se intensificaba en su corazón, hiashi le dirigió la mirada, ya te puedes retirar le indico él, pe-pero otousan por-porque con ne-neji nesaan, Hinata no quiero peros la decisión ya está tomada retírate inmediatamente, esto último lo dijo elevando un poco su voz,

Ha-hai arremetió la oji-luna no sin antes salir corriendo de la habitación con lagrimas en sus ojos se apresuro y cerró la puerta de su habitación lo único que hizo fue tirarse en el suelo en posición fetal llorando amargamente hasta quedar dormida, despertó de golpe al ver los rayos de luna entrando por su ventana, oh no ¿qué hora era? que ya era de noche, corrió rápidamente hasta su mesita de noche que era de una madera de kaoba, se fijo en el reloj de bolsillo que se encontraba en el interior de la gaveta, cuando se fijo en la hora gritó y no era para menos faltaban 20 minutos para su misión asi que se metió en la ducha se quito la ropa y rápidamente se baño, cuando salió del cuarto de baño se vistió rápidamente y empezó a empacar metió, toda la ropa que necesitaba ya que no sabía cuánto duraría la misión lo hizo a conciencia metiendo, dos chalecos, dos blusas color topacio , dos pantalones largos negros y su ropa interior, en su portakunais metió,varias shurikens,varios kunais,sellos explosivos,bombas de humo y puso el portakunais en su pantalón y así salió sin más preámbulos corrió hasta la entrada, que ironia aparte de que se apuro arreglándose y faltaban 2 minutos llego primero que sus compañeros de equipo,estuvo varios minutos sentada hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas se voltio con naturalidad pensando que era alguno de sus compañeros o algún ambu que casualmente pasaba por ahí, error se encontró con alguien que jamás ni en su fantasía más absurda se podía imaginar,estaba tan sorprendida que creyó que sus ojos se iban a salir de las cuencas en las que reposaban lo último que dijo antes de que la dejaran inconsciente fue U-Uchi-Uchiha-san

Hola gracias por leer mi fic jejeje me hacen muy feliz y por favor si me quieren dejar algún,rewiew,duda,sugerencia por favor háganlo jejeje bueno me despido Sayonara

Night kiryuu yuuki

n.n


	2. Encuentro

Hola bueno voy a aclarar algunas cosas

Naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto sensei si fuera mio desde hace rato hinata se hubiera casado con naruto o sasuke( bueno eso sonó pervertido) bueno si mas los dejo con la historia! arigato por leer XD

**

* * *

Encuentro**

Los rayos de luz que brindaba el amanecer le daban de lleno en su piel nívea, era una hermosa mañana los pájaros cantaban, los arboles se mecían con el viento trayendo con ellos una hermosa melodía con un fresco aire que brindaba paz y armonía, el cantar del río era pacifico brindaba tranquilidad! Esperen un momento ¿río? ¿arboles? ¿pájaros? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Abrió los ojos con sobresalto, que hacia ella ahí en medio del bosque, sin su equipo ninja ni varios complementos de su ropa como su chaqueta al no tener su chaqueta se denotaban sus senos firmes, grandes a través de su blusa de entrenamiento, ella no quería estar sin su chaqueta le avergonzaba andar así, que diría su padre si la viera sin nada más que su blusa ninja pegada a sus voluptuosos senos!

Hizo intento a levantarse pero un agudo dolor que recorría su espalda no la dejo, se quejo del dolor que sentía y se arrastro como pudo hasta llegar a un árbol, en el cual lentamente dejo caer su cuerpo arrecostando su espalda a su frondoso tronco, olvidándose por completo de todas las preocupaciones que había en su mente, dejándose llevar por los sonidos de la naturaleza y relajarse, abrió lentamente los ojos para observar el paisaje que la rodeaba ¡era hermoso! Solo eso pudo pensar al quedar maravillada por la belleza de la naturaleza, era como un oasis en la mitad del bosque.

Hizo intento a levantarse otra vez pero no tuvo mucho éxito en su cometido de verdad le dolía mucho.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando pasas en el frio de la noche sin nada en que poder arrecostar tu cuerpo -le dijo una voz fría sin ningún tipo de emoción

La oji-luna en su lugar dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar esa voz, con temor giro su cabeza lentamente hasta dar con el dueño de esa voz que le recordaba tanto a su padre

Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que no había nadie en ese lugar, dio un pequeño suspiro, estaba demasiado paranoica seguramente era un sueño porque viéndolo de un punto razonable ¿qué haría ella en mitad del bosque sin protección alguna y ahora oyendo voces? de verdad que se había dado un buen golpe! Volvió su cabeza y volvió a dar otro pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos al ver que no había peligro.

Estoy aquí- le indico la misma voz fría de hace unos momentos

Por impulso levanto su mirada esta vez sí encontró el dueño de esa voz, con solo verlo sus recuerdos llegaron a su mente, quería gritar, pedir ayuda o salir corriendo descarto esas opciones cuando sintió algo que perturbo mas a la oji-luna, quedando sonrojada al sentir la mano desnuda de ese chico tocándole levemente uno de sus hombros y lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse paralizada a tal punto de casi desmayarse

Oye, oye le repitió el chico, al ver que la oji-luna no daba señas de que estar viva, lo único que acato a hacer fue agarrarla de los hombros y bruscamente moverla de un lado para otro para que saliera de ese trance

Para él era normal nunca se había caracterizado por tener mucha paciencia que digamos, no le gustaba repetir las cosas 2 veces y si a la segunda no respondían él los hacía responder.

Inmediatamente paro al ver que la oji-luna movía la cabeza de un lado para otro con los ojos cerrados y se pellizcaba suavemente uno de sus frágiles brazos ¿Qué le pasaba a esa hyuuga?- de verdad que el golpe que le propino hace rato la dejo bastante mal-se decía el moreno mentalmente

Hinata se estaba auto convenciendo de que eso era un sueño, que eso no podía estar pasándole, no a ella

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y que ese sueño se volviera realidad no quería que eso fuera verdad, cada vez se pellizcaba más y más duro, no quería estar ahí, quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse en su habitación viendo que en realidad era un sueño y no una de sus pesadillas que se estaba haciendo realidad

Temerosa abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir que ya la habían dejado de mover.

Vio que era una pesadilla hecha realidad y ahí estaba él, con expresión fría en su rostro viéndola atentamente, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos sin retirarle la mirada en ningún momento.

Eso la aterraba no le gustaba para nada que la vieran fijamente, le recordaba a su otousan con esa mirada fría, llena de odio y rencor

¿Q-que -quie-quiere? U-uchi-uchiha-san solo kami-sama sabe de dónde saco fuerzas para formularle la pregunta al azabache

Hmp… -eso fue lo único que le dio de respuesta el azabache

O-one-onegai- U-uchi-uchiha -san di-diga-dígame q-que es lo q-quie-quiere

Estaba sorprendido no podía creer la pregunta de esa ilusa, seguro estaba pensando que se quería aprovechar de ella, que decepción resulto ser otra de sus ``fans´´, ja rió internamente si eso era lo que pensaba que se diera por vencida él era **Sasuke Uchiha** el no se doblegaba ante ninguna chica de hecho era al revés ellas caían ante sus pies con solo dirigirles una mirada provocativa

Hmp…. Respondio otra vez el azabache

Go-gome-gomenasai por mo-moles-molestarlo, dijo la oji-luna

¿Porque te disculpas? Le dijo burlón

Go-gome-gomenasai-respondio otra vez la de ojos de luna

De verdad que esa chica era molesta le estaba quitando el poco de paciencia que aún tenía, porque se disculpaba ¿no fue él, el que la secuestro?

No te disculpes, le repitió con una voz un poco molesta

Go-gomen, se detuvo al sentir una mirada fría que la traspasaba sentía que él le podía ver el alma, con tan solo verla a los ojos

No te disculpes o habrán consecuencias- se lo dijo con la voz un poco ronca

Ha-hai repitió la oji-luna temerosa

Bien ahora te voy a hacer unas preguntas que quiero que me respondas con la verdad- le dijo el azabache autoritario

Pe-pero U-uchi-uchiha-san- le dijo con temor la oji-luna

Ya estaba molesto de que esa niña lo estuviera cuestionando que se creía que era

Lo harás-le repitió con una voz molesta-porque yo lo digo y si no lo quieres hacer-la vio orgulloso-te obligare esto último lo dijo con malicia

Hinata le tenía miedo pero preferiría morir antes, que poner su aldea en peligro, cada vez que lo pensaba más le aterraba la idea pero como decía su padre ``_un Hyuuga no tiene permitido expresar sus emociones, tiene que ser frio ante cualquier situación´´_

Su padre preferiría que ella estuviera muerta antes de ayudar a un renegado, se armo de todo el valor que tuvo lo miro a los ojos y con una mirada decidida le dijo lo siguiente

No lo hare-genial no podía estar más orgullosa se le había impuesto nada más que a Sasuke Uchiha, pero lamentablemente la gloria no le duro por mucho tiempo

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontraba sola, todo lo veía borroso, vio una niña sentada a la par de un arrollo llorando amargamente, se quiso acercar, pero cada vez que caminaba a esa dirección se le hacía mas y mas largo llegar hasta ella, desesperada comenzó a correr hasta donde sus piernas se lo permitían

Finalmente llego donde estaba la niña, se sentó a una distancia prudente, oye niña- le dijo la oji-luna, porque estas triste y tan sola- Hinata la vio con gesto amable y a la vez dulce.

E-es-esque m-mi ma-mamá mu-rio- esto último se lo dijo entre sollozos

Sé que ahora duele pero no llores tu mamá siempre va a estar contigo!- le dijo con seguridad la oji-luna

d-de ve-veras e-eso pi-piensas- le pregunto la niña volviendo su rostro para darle la respuesta

Hinata sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, no lo podía creer ahora todo tomaba sentido esa niña era ¡**ella!**

* * *

jajajaja soy muy mala jejeje gracias por sus rewiews en especial le agradezco a

**Belen890:**por ser la primera en dejarme un rewiew, gracias y yo tampoco quiero que se case con neji!

Bueno sayonara voy a actualizar lo mas rapido posible si quieren dejar algún rewiew,duda,sugerencia,queja con mucho gusto los acepto! n_n


	3. Chantaje

Hola a todas(o) bueno voy aclarar algunas cosas naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto sensei solo me gusta jugar con su mundo creando algunas situaciones incomodas =)

**

* * *

Chantaje**

-Estaba confundida más de lo normal todo estaba oscuro desde que vio la cara de esa niña…no podía estar tranquila por más que quisiera olvidarlo no podía ese recuerdo lo guardo en el lugar más escondido de su corazón y ahora salió a la luz dejando algunas huellas que tal vez la peliazul no pueda olvidar jamás

-¿Porque todo estaba tan oscuro será que esa era la oscuridad de su corazón?

Pero ella se había cerciorado de no dejar que esa maldad escapara de su ser, su madre le dijo, que no importaba que tan mal se pusieran las cosas siempre podía contar con ella en cualquier momento y que no tuviera miedo de expresar lo que sentía su corazón ya que la amargura y el odio no eran un camino para ella

-Ya no pudo más un líquido cristalino empezó a salir de sus ojos no podía creer que esa niña le haya causado tanta conmoción a tal punto de salir corriendo dándole la espalda a la niña, sumiéndose más en la oscuridad de su corazón mientras la niña le gritaba:

-¡onnisan onegai no te vayas no quiero estar sola otra vez!-

De solo recordar las palabras de la niña le causo que nuevamente ese líquido cristalino no le diera tregua a sus ojos color de marfil, estaba rota psicológicamente… parecía una muñeca de trapo tirada en el suelo, en posición fetal y abrazándose continuamente a su propio cuerpo,-esa era la manera en la que Hinata se tranquilizaba convenciéndose a sí misma que todo está bien que no había que temer

Esa oscuridad le causaba un profundo temor no quería estar ahí, ya no soportaba mas y empezó a gritar un ¡ya basta! Onegai basta ¡YA! ONEGAI BASTA

Una voz en lo profundo de esa oscuridad la hizo estremecer cada hueso de su ser

-Entonces me obedecerás, exclamo sasuke con voz ronca mientras una gota de sudor fría recorría su frente hasta perderse en su mejilla

-Y-yo…. Sus ojos no tenían compasión de ella dejando que nuevamente salieran las gotas de agua más precipitadamente- lo h-hare pero onegai no quiero vol-volver a v-ver e-eso

Entonces-dijo sasuke- escucha atentamente lo que harás

Inmediatamente cuando la peliazul acepto su petición la saco del genjutsu

Bien -dijo sasuke acuclillándose para quedar a la altura de la oji-luna, recuerda tu parte del trato y así no sufrirás las consecuencias

Hinata que estaba abrazándose a sus piernas, y con su mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo al oír esas palabras del uchiha, se estremeció, al sentir el tibio aliento de sasuke en su frente, un poco ruborizada de la cercanía de este, movió un poco su cabeza dando un gesto de confirmación

Vámonos-exclamo el azabache autoritario a lo que Hinata asintió una vez más levantándose del suelo para poder seguirlo

Aaaa-dio un pequeño grito de dolor, ese dolor que sentía en su espalda se intensifico no dejándola levantarse por completo

U-uchiha-san le dijo tímidamente

A lo que este respondio con su tan acostumbrado Hmp…

Apenada Hinata bajo la cabeza ruborizada por completo

Gomen-gomenasai- e-esque mi espalda

Sasuke suspiro cansado, esa chica de verdad que era molesta, se acerco un poco a ella

Súbete-le indico el azabache señalándole su espalda

P-pe-pero… con su cara sumamente ruborizada la peliazul negó suavemente con su cabeza

Hmp… no me dejas otra opción dijo el azabache con malicia en su rostro

En un momento apareció detrás de la oji-luna agarrándola por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y con el otro la elevaba suavemente para terminar cargándola él en sus brazos y sin ninguna dificultad empezó a trepar por los arboles con todo y la oji-luna

Tanta fue la impresión que se llevo Hinata al sentir las manos del azabache recorriendo su espalda para seguidamente agarrarla sin ningún esfuerzo, le causo un desmayo a la oji-luna

Mientras sasuke al verla desmayarse le dio un poco de sorpresa la reacción de esa chica de verdad que era rara, cualquier mujer ya estuviera agarrándolo del cuello en forma de un abrazo tratando de hacer su siguiente ¨movimiento¨, mientras ella era peso muerto en sus brazos

Rápidamente busco un lugar en el cual pudiera depositar a la hyuuga en el suelo para poder descansar, tenía más de 3 horas corriendo de esa manera y aunque su orgullo no lo dejara admitirlo él estaba cansado y necesitaba descansar un poco para reponer sus energías perdidas

Asi que encontró refugio en una pequeña cueva, suavemente puso a la oji-luna en el suelo y hecho esto salió de la cueva a buscar madera o algo para comer ya que pronto sería de noche

Una hora después volvió a la cueva llevándose la sorpresa de que la oji-luna no se encontraba en ese lugar, enojado tiro la madera al suelo que prácticamente se partió al contacto de este, la iba a encontrar y hacerla pagar por su insolencia era lo único que pensaba el azabache en ese momento y asi sin más salió en su búsqueda

Despertó un poco confundida, buscaba con la mirada a su captor pero no lo encontró, suspiro aliviada, era su oportunidad perfecta para huir de ese lugar, sigilosamente se escabullo de la cueva era de noche la luna estaba en su más alto punto, a unos metros diviso con su Byakugan una pequeña cascada pero en kilómetros a la redonda no había prácticamente nada suspiro cansada no podía huir de ahí si lo hacia el uchiha le daría rápidamente alcance obligándola a volver empleando algún castigo y tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer ese hombre

Rápidamente se levanto, el dolor en su espalda se había ido por arte de magia, estaba considerando la posibilidad de volver a la cueva, pero se acordó de que había una cascada cerca, entonces no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a ese lugar

Cuando llego a la cascada su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande estaba maravillada por la belleza de esta, impulsivamente toco el agua con la punta de sus dedos estaba perfecta apenas para darse un baño, con eso del secuestro del uchiha ya había pasado un día y ella no había tocado el agua, lentamente se fue desvistiendo hasta quedar desnuda, levemente fue metiendo su cuerpo de poco a poco en la tibia agua, un gemido se escapo de sus labios comprobando que estaba a gusto lentamente cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento

Estaba enojado como se le ocurría a esa tonta escaparse aviándole advertido él con anticipo que si hacia algo tonto iba a pagar las consecuencias, tenía el semblante completamente fruncido de verdad que haría sufrir a esa chica

Tenía 15minutos buscándola y nada no daba con ella entonces una idea paso por su mente, rápidamente hizo el kage bushin no jutsu y esparció sus clones por todo el perímetro así tenía una oportunidad más alta de dar con ella rápidamente

_Recuerdan que lo que vea un clon después de revertir el jutsu la información aprendida va directamente a la persona que lo invoco (lo dijo kakashi)_

Dicho y hecho rápidamente dio con ella revertió el jutsu, un hilito de sangre se escaba de su nariz sonrojado hasta sus orejas, que gran sorpresa se llevo al ver que uno de sus clones había encontrado a Hinata saliendo del agua toda mojada haciéndose una pequeña coleta en su pelo y estaba completamente ¡**desnuda!**

**

* * *

**

Hola gracias a todas(o) que estan pendiente de mi fic muchas gracis me hacen muy feliz si me quieren dejar un rewiew, duda, sugerencia con mucho gusto las acepto

bueno mis agradecimientos a: **layill, Ankouchihachan, gibyborri y hinata-kuran**

muchas gracias me hacen muy feliz y no se impacienten este fic es un poco de amor lento no me gusta que hinata después de haber conocido a sasuke se enamore y al otro capi ya tengan familia así que paciencia y voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas rapido posible sayonara n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Volví! milagrosamente mi cuenta se arreglo y puedo subir conti...! hurra jeje

Naruto no me pertenece... es de Kishimoto

* * *

Solo la luna fue testigo de sus acciones

Un hilito de sangre se escaba de su nariz sonrojado hasta sus orejas, que gran sorpresa se llevo al ver que uno de sus clones había encontrado a Hinata saliendo del agua toda mojada haciéndose una pequeña coleta en su pelo y estaba completamente desnuda

El pequeño hilo de sangre se acrecentó al ver el cuerpo perfectamente moldeado de su presa, era ella su rehén la que paseaba desnuda hasta la orilla de la cascada para secarse y volver a colocarse su ropa

Era un pecado que alguien tan bella se escondiera detrás de kilos de ropa, aunque ese no era el caso en este momento, ella estaba… como Dios la trajo al mundo y se veía… tan bella…tan deseable…tan sexy!

Se dio un golpe en su frente para salir del embobamiento en el que se encontraba, rápidamente se escondió entre unos arbustos

Él no quería que ella lo viera, no, después pensaba que era un pervertido que la estaba espiando no se quería arriesgar así que se oculto y pacientemente espero a que su presa terminara de arreglarse

Hinata por su lado se sentía muy relajada todo la tensión que tenía se le fue al tomar ese baño tan placentero, termino de arreglarse y elevo un poco su rostro mirando al firmamento

Era una hermosa noche, las estrellas se veían como pequeños puntos destellantes en el vasto cielo que ahora se tornaba negro, tan negro como los ojos de…. Dudo un momento de sus pensamientos, no, ella no podía estar pensando en eso, en esos momentos no en él…

Movió su cabeza suavemente de un lado hacia el otro negando una vez más esa idea que se hacía presente otra vez en sus pensamientos, detuvo su movimiento al escuchar un ruido, no lo pensó 2 veces y activo su Byakugan

Sin vacilar se puso en posición de ataque, no sabía quien estaba ahí pero tampoco se iba a arriesgar a que fuera un enemigo o… el uchiha pensó para sí misma, tembló un poco al pensar que era él y si… venia a ¿castigarla? o… ¿reprenderla por su comportamiento?

Una pequeña e imperceptible gota se deslizo por su mejilla, no le tenía miedo al chico pero si le temía a lo que le pudiera hacer

Nuevamente escucho otro ruido proveniente de unos arbustos que estaban detrás suyo, sin pensarlo 2 veces intensifico su línea sucesoria para así poder visualizar mejor, dio un pequeño brinco al ver lo que salía del arbusto

Kyaaa! –me asustaste conejito, dijo la ojiluna sonriente al ver aquel bello animal, se relajo y por ende desactivo su kekegenkai, dio un pequeño suspiro y se acuclillo un poco para tocar el bello conejo de color negro y nariz rosada

Me asustaste conejito- dijo dulcemente mientras intensificaba la fricción entre su mano y el negro pelaje de él conejito,-no lo vuelvas a hacer, se levanto un poco y emprendió nuevamente su camino no sin antes decirle adiós al conejo con una de sus manos

Por fin, dio un pequeño suspiro y revertió el jutsu de transformación, una nube de humo lo cubrió por completo y donde solía estar el conejito se vio una figura masculina que rápidamente salía del humo

No lo puedo creer, estúpida hyuuga tuve que gastar chakra solo para que no me descubriera, estaba irritado primero se escapa y ahora lo hace hacer una transformación innecesaria

De verdad que le iba a pagar con creces todo lo que le ha hecho pasar, él es sasuke uchiha y siempre cumple sus metas y esta de verdad que la iba a disfrutar

El azabache rápidamente hizo una posición de mano y desapareció en una nube de humo

Estaba perdido lo había descubierto ya no había escapatoria esa hyuuga seguramente le iba a cerrar alguna línea de chakra por el atrevimiento de estarla espiando (que se me hace que a sasuke le da miedo la ojiluna!)

No podía dejar que eso pasara, una idea llego a la mente del azabache y si… pensó rápidamente, tuvo una idea y la descartó, de ninguna manera iba a hacer eso, no, podía estar en juego su vida pero tenía orgullo, pero… si no lo hago me va a matar y no quiero que eso pase -dijo el azabache con nerviosismo en sus palabras

Está bien- dijo fastidiado el ojinegro,-lo voy a tener que hacer y rápidamente hizo una posición de mano y tranquilamente dijo: transformación y se transformo en un bello conejo negro y de nariz rosada como el color de la piel

Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es salir rápidamente de aquí y presentarme ante ella, antes de que me venga a buscar- pensó para sí mismo

Dicho y hecho salió de los arbustos y se presento ante la ojiluna

No sabía muy bien hacia donde ir pero definitivamente tenía que volver a la cueva a soportar lo que el uchiha le quisiera hacer por su atrevimiento

Porque siempre me pasan cosas así- dijo la ojiluna con notable depresión en sus palabras- suspiro cansada después de aquel baño se relajo de sobremanera y por consecuencia la falta de energía por no haber comido en ese día le estaba dando sueño

Ahí está- dijo con voz cansada la ojiluna, se encontraba enfrente de la cueva donde se encontraba su raptor, entro con pereza a ella, se iba a arrecostar enfrente de la fogata cuando una voz la saco de su pensamiento

Dónde estabas-dijo el uchiha con su tan característica voz ronca

Etto… yo estaba- no pudo terminar su frase de repente todo se puso negro y eso fue lo último que vio

El azabache al ver como su rehén se desplomaba acato a agarrarla antes de que pegara con el duro suelo

Esta chica-dijo el azabache con molestia en su voz- está tan cansada que ni siquiera pudo darme una respuesta y se desmayo

Hmp-dijo el azabache después cuidadosamente la coloco en una esquina de la cueva donde llegaba el calor de la fogata y se dirigió hacia la salida

El azabache voltio a verla y con una media sonrisa en sus labios dijo con voz ronca -duerme hyuuga me las pagaras mañana y así desapareció en una nube de humo…

Un hilito de sangre se escaba de su nariz sonrojado hasta sus orejas, que gran sorpresa se llevo al ver que uno de sus clones había encontrado a Hinata saliendo del agua toda mojada haciéndose una pequeña coleta en su pelo y estaba completamente desnuda

El pequeño hilo de sangre se acrecentó al ver el cuerpo perfectamente moldeado de su presa, era ella su rehén la que paseaba desnuda hasta la orilla de la cascada para secarse y volver a colocarse su ropa

Era un pecado que alguien tan bella se escondiera detrás de kilos de ropa, aunque ese no era el caso en este momento, ella estaba… como Dios la trajo al mundo y se veía… tan bella…tan deseable…tan sexy!

Se dio un golpe en su frente para salir del embobamiento en el que se encontraba, rápidamente se escondió entre unos arbustos

Él no quería que ella lo viera, no, después pensaba que era un pervertido que la estaba espiando no se quería arriesgar así que se oculto y pacientemente espero a que su presa terminara de arreglarse

Hinata por su lado se sentía muy relajada todo la tensión que tenía se le fue al tomar ese baño tan placentero, termino de arreglarse y elevo un poco su rostro mirando al firmamento

Era una hermosa noche, las estrellas se veían como pequeños puntos destellantes en el vasto cielo que ahora se tornaba negro, tan negro como los ojos de…. Dudo un momento de sus pensamientos, no, ella no podía estar pensando en eso, en esos momentos no en él…

Movió su cabeza suavemente de un lado hacia el otro negando una vez más esa idea que se hacía presente otra vez en sus pensamientos, detuvo su movimiento al escuchar un ruido, no lo pensó 2 veces y activo su Byakugan

Sin vacilar se puso en posición de ataque, no sabía quien estaba ahí pero tampoco se iba a arriesgar a que fuera un enemigo o… el uchiha pensó para sí misma, tembló un poco al pensar que era él y si… venia a ¿castigarla? o… ¿reprenderla por su comportamiento?

Una pequeña e imperceptible gota se deslizo por su mejilla, no le tenía miedo al chico pero si le temía a lo que le pudiera hacer

Nuevamente escucho otro ruido proveniente de unos arbustos que estaban detrás suyo, sin pensarlo 2 veces intensifico su línea sucesoria para así poder visualizar mejor, dio un pequeño brinco al ver lo que salía del arbusto

Kyaaa! –me asustaste conejito, dijo la ojiluna sonriente al ver aquel bello animal, se relajo y por ende desactivo su kekegenkai, dio un pequeño suspiro y se acuclillo un poco para tocar el bello conejo de color negro y nariz rosada

Me asustaste conejito- dijo dulcemente mientras intensificaba la fricción entre su mano y el negro pelaje de él conejito,-no lo vuelvas a hacer, se levanto un poco y emprendió nuevamente su camino no sin antes decirle adiós al conejo con una de sus manos

Por fin, dio un pequeño suspiro y revertió el jutsu de transformación, una nube de humo lo cubrió por completo y donde solía estar el conejito se vio una figura masculina que rápidamente salía del humo

No lo puedo creer, estúpida hyuuga tuve que gastar chakra solo para que no me descubriera, estaba irritado primero se escapa y ahora lo hace hacer una transformación innecesaria

De verdad que le iba a pagar con creces todo lo que le ha hecho pasar, él es sasuke uchiha y siempre cumple sus metas y esta de verdad que la iba a disfrutar

El azabache rápidamente hizo una posición de mano y desapareció en una nube de humo

Estaba perdido lo había descubierto ya no había escapatoria esa hyuuga seguramente le iba a cerrar alguna línea de chakra por el atrevimiento de estarla espiando (que se me hace que a sasuke le da miedo la ojiluna!)

No podía dejar que eso pasara, una idea llego a la mente del azabache y si… pensó rápidamente, tuvo una idea y la descartó, de ninguna manera iba a hacer eso, no, podía estar en juego su vida pero tenía orgullo, pero… si no lo hago me va a matar y no quiero que eso pase -dijo el azabache con nerviosismo en sus palabras

Está bien- dijo fastidiado el ojinegro,-lo voy a tener que hacer y rápidamente hizo una posición de mano y tranquilamente dijo: transformación y se transformo en un bello conejo negro y de nariz rosada como el color de la piel

Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es salir rápidamente de aquí y presentarme ante ella, antes de que me venga a buscar- pensó para sí mismo

Dicho y hecho salió de los arbustos y se presento ante la ojiluna

No sabía muy bien hacia donde ir pero definitivamente tenía que volver a la cueva a soportar lo que el uchiha le quisiera hacer por su atrevimiento

Porque siempre me pasan cosas así- dijo la ojiluna con notable depresión en sus palabras- suspiro cansada después de aquel baño se relajo de sobremanera y por consecuencia la falta de energía por no haber comido en ese día le estaba dando sueño

Ahí está- dijo con voz cansada la ojiluna, se encontraba enfrente de la cueva donde se encontraba su raptor, entro con pereza a ella, se iba a arrecostar enfrente de la fogata cuando una voz la saco de su pensamiento

Dónde estabas-dijo el uchiha con su tan característica voz ronca

Etto… yo estaba- no pudo terminar su frase de repente todo se puso negro y eso fue lo último que vio

El azabache al ver como su rehén se desplomaba acato a agarrarla antes de que pegara con el duro suelo

Esta chica-dijo el azabache con molestia en su voz- está tan cansada que ni siquiera pudo darme una respuesta y se desmayo

Hmp-dijo el azabache después cuidadosamente la coloco en una esquina de la cueva donde llegaba el calor de la fogata y se dirigió hacia la salida

El azabache voltio a verla y con una media sonrisa en sus labios dijo con voz ronca -duerme hyuuga me las pagaras mañana y así desapareció en una nube de humo…..

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo capi lamento haberles hecho esperar pero ustedes saben cual fue la razón!

sayonara Night kiryuu yuuki n_n


	5. Recuerdos

Recuerdos….

_¿Eres una hyuuga verdad? – le pregunto el azabache, aunque eso no era una pregunta sino más bien una confirmación_

_S-si – dijo la ojiluna un poco sorprendida por semejante pregunta ¿que eso no era obvio? Si quería darse cuenta solo tenía que ver sus ojos_

_¿Eres hija de Hiashi hyuuga?- pregunto sasuke pero esta vez con la voz un poco ronca_

_¿Q-que quiere co-con él?- pregunto la ojiluna con inquietud en sus palabras_

_Responde- replico el azabache -eres su hija verdad_

_Uchi-uchiha s-san si ya sabía… ¿p-para que me preg-pregunta? –replico la ojiluna con un poco de molestia en sus palabras_

_Lo sabía eres Hinata hyuuga no es así, la heredera del clan- dijo el azabache con un poco de victoria en su voz_

_S-si… ¿p-pero que gana con saber e-eso?- replico Hinata_

_¿Qué edad tienes Hinata?- pregunto un poco curioso el azabache y de paso ignorando la pregunta de la ojiluna_

_17… 17 a-años- dijo con voz derrotada, no le hallaba sentido a esa conversación, pensó que le iba a preguntar sobre cosas de la aldea, no que le iba a hacer una clase de entrevista_

_Umm… Interesante- dijo el azabache mientras se pasaba su dedo índice por la barbilla_

_A-ano uchi-uchiha s-san para que quiere saber esto- le pregunto la ojiluna con la duda plasmada en su rostro_

_Ya lo sabrás- pensó para sí el azabache_

_Y dime Hinata ya te casaste- le pregunto el azabache viendo fijamente su rostro para ver la respuesta de sus facciones, para ver si mentía o decía la verdad_

_Esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la ojiluna, se puso tensa y rígida y su mirada se perdió en algún punto del suelo_

_Y-yo…. No me h-he casado Uchi-uchiha s-san demo…- dudo un segundo, si era fiable darle esa información al traidor de konoha pero… que importaba ahora que ya sabía cuál era su destino si volvía a la aldea_

_Demo- pregunto el azabache impaciente, como le gustaba a esa hyuuga mantener el suspenso, por dios lo iba a volver loco si no respondía pronto_

_Demo… c-cuando mi misión termine y-y regrese a konoha… mi otousan… me obli-obligara a ca-casarme c-con mi… - cayó por un segundo se sentía mal quería llorar, pero, no podía le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser pronunciar el nombre de su primo, de su amigo, de su apoyo incondicional_

_Con quien-pregunto impaciente el azabache_

_Con neji-niisan- soltó de golpe la ojiluna con lágrimas en los ojos_

_C-con tu hermano- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que tragar fuerte para que esa sensación desapareciera, claro que su inexpresivo rostro no demostró ni una pizca de la sorpresa que tenía en esos momentos en sus adentros_

_N-no neji-niisan n-no es mi hermano, él es… mi p-primo - dijo la ojiluna un poco más calmada_

_Un poco más relajado el azabache soltó un pequeño suspiro_

_Eso no pasara- dijo el azabache con seguridad en sus palabras_

_p-porque- no pudo continuar el azabache la interrumpió_

_Porque yo lo digo, además,-el azabache le dirigió la mirada fría._

_Tu misión ni siquiera ha empezado, sino me equivoco ¿tu misión no era llevarme a konoha?- le respondio con un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras_

_H-Hai- dijo la ojiluna un poco sorprendida y ¿apenada?..._

_Bien entonces de ahora en adelante tendrás que obedecerme y unirte a mi causa- le dijo el azabache con posición en sus palabras_

_Y recuerda esto Hinata- le dijo el azabache orgulloso- desde este momento ¡me perteneces!- dijo el azabache autoritario y con una sonrisa maliciosa_

_La ojiluna no supo que contestar, quedo en shock, el sonrojo se apodero de su rostro y abrió un poco su boca, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rubor llegaba hasta sus oídos_

_/_

Hmp… vamos no te quedes ahí tenemos que alejarnos lo más rápido posible de los alrededores de konoha- dijo el azabache con un poco de molestia en su voz

H-hai uchi-uchiha s-san- respondio la ojiluna con su respiración entrecortada

Sasuke-respondio el azabache

q-qu…- la ojiluna no pudo terminar

Dime sasuke, solo así, no me digas más uchiha san, eres mí subordinada ahora y si mi vida corre peligro tú arriesgaras la tuya para salvarme y si te confió mi vida es porque confió en ti, así que dime solo sasuke- respondio el azabache con un poco de duda en sus palabras

H-hai, sasuke-san- la ojiluna se volvió y le entrego una sonrisa sincera

Qué diablos me pasa porque le dije eso, ¿que yo confío en ella?, ja, ese no fui yo hablando fueron mis hormonas, maldita hyuuga porque tuve que verla así…. (Desnuda), todo es por su culpa, malditas hormonas- pensó para sí mismo el azabache

Kuso- soltó de golpe el ojinegro

¿P-pasa algo, sasuke-san?- pregunto la ojiluna un poco preocupada

Hmp… no nada- respondio el azabache con la voz ronca- por cierto Hinata, cuanto falta

Hinata activo su kekegenkai y forzó un poco su vista

Uchi…. Digo s-sasuke san, faltan 13 kilómetros

Bien- respondio el azabache- por ahora descansaremos aquí- dijo el azabache señalando un claro de bosque, donde a unos 12 metros estaba un lago

Hai- respondio la ojiluna

Llegaron al claro y cada uno alisto sus cosas, Hinata quería comer desde esa mañana no había probado bocado ni tampoco el día anterior

Hinata voy a traer leña tu busca comida- le indico el azabache

S-si sasuke san- respondio dócil la ojiluna

Hmp estúpida hyuuga, malditas hormonas, malditos clones- decía el azabache caminado por el bosque

Oye chico- hablo su subconsciente,- ¿que no la ibas a hacer pagar?

Hmp- solo eso respondio

Vamos chico yo se que tu quieres castigarla- insistió su subconsciente

No molestes- dijo el azabache

Está bien lo que tú digas pero… piénsalo- dijo esa molesta voz en su cabeza

Ahora que recuerdo, no sería mala idea hacerla pagar por lo que me hizo anteriormente-pensó rápidamente el azabache

Está bien- dijo el ojinegro- lo hare… prepárate Hinata hyuuga que te voy a dar tu castigo es algo que nos beneficiara a los dos- dijo esto con una sonrisa arrogante y relamiéndose los labios

* * *

Hola... disculpen mi falta de tiempo pero en el otro capi contesto todos sus rewiews, todos me han gustado arigato por hacerme mejorar n_n

bueno subiré un capi por semana o hasta dos, depende de sus rewiews, han estado tan bellos que mi querer más! XD

bueno sayonara se cuidan en el otro capi contesto rewiew n_n

Night kiryuu yuuki n_n


	6. Konoha

Hola mis queridas lectoras aquí está la conti que la disfruten!

Naruto + kishimoto = No me pertenece T-T

* * *

Konoha

En alguna parte de Konoha, 2 shinobis caminaban por la aldea sin preocupación alguna, caminaban en silencio hasta que uno se animo a romperlo

Oe shino…. – dijo una voz un poco latosa

¿Qué pasa?- respondio el moreno con su característica calma

¿Hace cuanto teníamos que estar de misión? – pregunto el castaño

Hace 3 días kiba… - respondio el de lentes obscuros

¿Hace cuanto no vemos a Hinata? – pregunto el chico perro

Hace 3 días- respondio tranquilo el Aburame

¿No te parece sospechoso?- pregunto otra vez el insistente castaño – digo porque no la veo desde el día que paso a ser jounin

¿Y?... – Prosiguió el moreno- ¿a qué quieres llegar con eso? – pregunto curioso el Aburame

No será que ella…. no se dio por enterada de que Hokage-sama cancelo la misión y se fue de la aldea en busca del objetivo, o… pensó que nos habíamos adelantado y se fue en nuestra búsqueda – prosiguió nuevamente el de marcas rojizas en su rostro con un dejo de preocupación en su hablar

Hinata nunca haría eso kiba a solo que… - respondio el aburame mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza en estado meditativo

A-a solo que –pregunto el castaño mientras una gota estilo anime se deslizaba en su nuca, ¡ay no ya shino me descubrió!- pensaba el inuzuka abriendo un poco con horror su mandíbula

Kiba…. ¿Tú… no le avisaste a hinata que la misión se canceló?- las gafas del Aburame parecieron brillar un instante dejando ver los penetrantes ojos de Shino atreves del vidrio

E… Esque… yo… - decía acongojado el castaño mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos una expresión made in hinata

No le avisaste…. era de esperarse de ti- dijo el moreno con clara decepción en su rostro

N-no fue mi intención- se defendió el castaño- esque, esque tenía que bañar, a, akamaru y entonces, se me hizo tarde y no pude ir a avisarle- grff akamaru ladró (sumimase, esque renuncio mi técnico de sonido )

Umm típico de ti- agrego el Aburame con voz cansada viendo el suelo por el que caminaba

Tsk- chasqueo la lengua kiba- shino eres un amargado porque me hechas la culpa a mí fue algo que se me olvido- dijo kiba haciendo un ``intento´´ de puchero

Suspiro cansado el de gafas obscuras, mejor hubiera ido él a notificarle a hinata que la misión se cancelaba, no era nada personal contra el Inuzuka solo que le podía confiar la vida pero un simple aviso no…. Era de esperarse kiba es muy distraído se podría decir que le hace competencia a naruto, aunque… no sabría cuál de los 2 es más despistado

Kiba….. Iré a ver a la residencia hyuuga, si hinata está- dijo el chico insecto con voz calma

Oe shino mejor voy yo- se ofreció el castaño, con sus característica sonrisa made in inuzuka

Kiba…. – el moreno volvió a ver al Inuzuka con mirada lúgubre- iré yo- dijo esto con voz tétrica y el cielo se torno negro y unos pequeños rayos cayeron a su alrededor

H-hai- respondio el Inuzuka con la cara horrorizada y la voz entre cortada, cuando shino se lo proponía podía asustar hasta el más valiente y claro kiba no era la excepción, el aburame hasta intimidaba al uzumaki

Nos vemos luego –dijo el moreno haciendo una posición de manos y desapareció en una nube de insecto

Hmp…- bufo el inuzuka moviendo su cabeza en modo de reprobación,-este shino nunca cambia- suspiro y después volvió a ver a su fiel compañero canino – oe akamaru vamos a seguir a shino- dijo el inuzuka con una mueca de malicia en su rostro- grff (mendigo técnico de sonido) ladro akamaru en complicidad con él inuzuka

Uchi, digo sasuke-san eto yo… voy a el lago un mo-momento con su per-permiso

¿Qué vas a hacer hyuuga?- pregunto el azabache indiferente, pero por dentro estaba pensando que si él pensaba lo que ella quería hacer sería perfecto imponer su castigo en ese momento (vaya me enrede sumimase esque ni yo misma me entiendo O/O)

E-eto… y-yo voy a ¡ba-ba-bañarme!- esto último lo dijo en un imperceptible susurro pero el uchiha lo escucho perfectamente

Está bien hyuuga has lo que quieras, nada más no te alejes mucho- respondio el azabache indiferente volviendo su rostro un poco para que ella no notara su sonrisa maliciosa

H-hai- respondio la ojiluna con vergüenza y dándolo una sonrisa sincera

Jajaja perfecto esto va a estar muy bueno mis sospechas eran ciertas, hyuuga prepárate que llegó la hora de tu castigo- pensaba el azabache mientras una sonrisa arrogante, orgullosa y (pervertida ) se posaba en las facciones de sus labios

Oh esto es tan grande- decía la ojiluna enamorada de la naturaleza que la rodeaba (malpensadas) – es hermoso no había notado que el lago tenía una desbocadura de agua, que hermosa cascada- decía la ojiluna mientras en sus ojos aparecían unos corazones

Y el agua está tan refrescante- decía metiendo el dedito gordo de su pie izquierdo- bien me voy a apurar un poco no quiero hacer esperar a uchiha-san- y con ese pensamiento se quitó su blusa ninja (porque había perdido el chaleco) procedió a quitarse su pantalón quedando solamente en ropa interior

Lentamente empezó a meter un pie, después el otro, el agua subió hasta sus caderas se adentro un poco más en el lago hasta que el agua cristalina llegó hasta más arriba de su ombligo, dio un pequeño suspiro de placer al sentir el agua fría rozándole el estomagó descubierto, perdiéndole el poco miedo que tenía al frio del agua, se adentro un poco más hasta llegar a la cascada, agarró un poco de agua de ella y suavemente se la pasó por el rostro que tembló un poco al contacto de está

Era tan relajante, todo, el ruido de la cascada, los arboles meciéndose por la brisa de esa época, el sonido del agua como cuando se hace un…. ¿clavado?

Abrió los ojos con desmesurada calma, rápidamente se cubrió con su antebrazo tapándose los pechos

Q-quien es-está ahí- pregunto la ojiluna con notable preocupación en su voz

Una figura se hacía más notable conforme se acercaba al velo de la cascada, la figura era un poco bizarra pero se podía apreciar que era masculina

Q-quien es-está ahí- volvió a repetir la ojiluna un poco más desesperada y ¿si era un pervertido?

Lentamente una mano comenzó a pasar el velo de agua tocándole la mejilla a hinata de forma muy cariñosa

Deten-detengase onegai- decía la ojiluna aterrada- deten-deten…. Cayó al sentir que se posaba un dedo en sus labios

Shhh…. No digas nada hyuuga- respondio el propietario de la mano que estaba acariciándole amigablemente la mejilla

Sasuke-san- replico la ojiluna ruborizada y sorprendida por el contacto de este

Si quien más podría ser- respondio el azabache con la voz arrogante, acercándose un poco más a la cascada hasta atravesarla- ¿o esperabas a alguien más?- dijo esto en tono sarcástico esbozando una pequeña sonrisa (si en mi fic sasuke sonríe mucho!)

N-no es-esque pen-pense que era una clase de pervertido- respondio la ojiluna un poco más calmada al ver que era sasuke, si era un pervertido pero no de los que yo me esperaba- pensó la ojiluna riéndose un poco en sus adentros

Hmp…. – respondio el azabache con un poco de molestia

Sasuke-san en que le puedo ayudar- peguntó la ojiluna viendo a sasuke fijamente, se ruborizo un poco al ver que tenía su pecho desnudo y que solamente andaba bóxers

El uchiha al verla tan roja esbozo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, clavando su mirada negra en la blanca de ella

Que pasa hyuuga que me ves- dijo él azabache con voz ronca-sexy

Y-yo…. Sasuke-san qu-que ha-hace a-aquí- dijo retirando la mirada posándola en el agua que los cubría

Respóndeme primero a mí, H.i.n.a.t.a- el azabache dijo su nombre en forma pausada y sexy mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande y no solo eso…. No había notado el cuerpo semidesnudo de la hyuuga, tenía que darle gracias a kami por que estuvieran rodeados por agua sino…. Se notaría el bulto que crecía entre sus piernas

Y-yo… a….- tierra trágame- pensaba la ojiluna bajando más, su mirada hacía el agua mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, sintió algo cálido en su barbilla el azabache le había elevado el rostro para que ella viera el suyo

Dime hyuuga… - dijo el azabache con mirada sexy- ¿esto era lo que veías?- dijo tomando una de las manos de la peli-azul pasándola suavemente por su torso desnudo, soltó un gruñido cuando la hyuuga detuvo su mano en él ombligo de este, suavemente volvió a bajar la mano de está hasta llegar el elástico de su bóxer

La ojiluna estaba en shock sentía un hormigueo constante en su mano y una sensación extraña en su vientre, que era eso que sentía no se lo podía explicar pero tenía unas ganas de posar sus labios sobre los del azabache, era una sensación extraña era como si tuviera nauseas pero… no quería vomitar

Hinata… ahh…- decía el azabache mientras trataba de contener un gemido que quería escapar de sus labios, la ojiluna inconscientemente había rozado un poco su virilidad

No aguantaba más quería tenerla entre sus brazos, disfrutar de su cercanía piel con piel, estaba deseoso nunca una mujer había causado tal impresión en él nunca, parecía que en vez de estarla castigando a ella se estaba castigando él mismo porque sabía… que su corazón tenía dueño y ella no aceptaría tener una relación con él

Sasuke…- dejó escapar hinata en un gemido al sentir su espalda pegando contra la húmeda pared de piedra caliza, estaba atrapada entre la pared y sasuke no había escapatoria estaba a su merced, suspiro deseosa nunca creyó que su primera vez fuera a ser con el vengador (y guapo emo!) sasuke uchiha

Hinata yo… no voy a ser nada que tu no quieras- dijo resignado el azabache, en realidad el no quería eso si por él fuera ahora mismo la estaría haciendo llegar al cielo y él junto a ella, ambos estarían tocando en este momento las estrellas, pero si quería que su objetivo se cumpliera debía de ir despacio y más con alguien como hinata hyuuga… ¡su hinata!

Sasuke….- dijo en un susurro la peliazul de verdad le había conmovido la forma de actuar de él- yo…. Yo…. S-si…. – cayó abruptamente al sentir un tibio roce en su frente, sasuke le había dado un tierno beso

Hinata deberías de salir rápido te puedes resfriar….- le dijo el azabache llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella acariciándola lentamente haciendo que la ojiluna cerrara los ojos disfrutando del roce

H-hai- dijo la ojiluna con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el roce se detenía, sasuke ya no estaba, se había marchado, las piernas le falsearon, cayendo desvanecida entre el agua, totalmente roja y tocándose la mejilla que le acaricio sasuke, dio un pequeño suspiro y se encamino a la salida…..

KUSO… - grito el azabache en sus adentros, era la oportunidad perfecta y la deje ir kuso y mil veces kuso…. Pensaba el azabache en sus adentros, que le pasaba porque no hizo lo que había planeado, solo porque la quería y siempre había estado enamorado de ella…. No eso no podía ser él, sasuke uchiha ¿enamorado?, por favor, si él no tenía corazón… o eso pensaba hasta que después de 3 años la volvió a ver

Camino ofuscado por él bosque está que llegó al lugar de descanso y se dirigió hacía un árbol, donde deposito toda la frustración e impotencia que sentía en un golpe de sus nudillos

Kuso- dijo con voz más calmada, su plan no iba bien de que sirvió secuestrarla para quitarle la vida, poder deshacerse de la razón que lo hacía débil, porque diablos no tomo su vida entre sus manos…..

No lo quería admitir pero el olvidado musculo que bombeaba sangre a su cuerpo…. Ese corazón que creyó olvidado al alejarse de la aldea en busca de poder y también para poder dejar lo que lo hacía débil, vulnerable, la persona que siempre quiso y fue su adicción, su obsesión… pero que nunca estuvo a su alcance porque él era un uchiha y ella una hyuuga, ese corazón latía sin desenfreno al verla…. O cuando le sonreía de esa manera que solo ella lo sabía hacer

Kuso al parecer,… no he dejado de amarte Hinata…- dijo el azabache mientras tocaba el lugar en el que reposaba su corazón… y caminaba calmamente hacía su campamento…

* * *

Hola ojala que les haya gustado el capi! respuestas en el otro capi! XD

A contestar rewiews:

**Hinata Uchiha: **Hola bueno respondiendo a tus preguntas! pues si el fic se desarrolla después de la muerte de Orochimalo! XD Gracias por leer n_n

**maribelteka: **Me alegras la semana con tu rewiew gracias por tus deseos te mando un beso y un abrazote desde Costa Rica, Gracias de vdd haces que me sonroje jeje n/n

**velka98: **Hola! arigato por tus consejos me han servido bastante! lo que me pusiste en el capi 4 te lo contesto con este! ojala tus dudas hayan sido contestadas! ¡Felicidades por tu nuevo champiñon! dile a inner de mi parte que tu no estas loquis y que yo te entiendo! ;D concuerdo contigo Sasukito es muuuuy sexi! Sayonara! n_n

**naaaati: **Hola! Gracias por tus buenos deseos! ojala que de lo que va del fic te vaya gustando! Sayonara y nuevamente arigato gosaimazu n_n

**layill: **Hola linda n_n créeme cuando deje ff me puse triste solo xq me iban a hacer falta tus comen! Tienes razón sasukito es un pervert pero así lo queremos! empiezo a sospechar que tienes una buena teoría hacerca de mi fic me intriga tu rewiew del capi 5 de vdd creo que sospechas algo! bueno gracias por tus comen! n_n

**starsolf: **Hola arigato por seguir mi fic ojala te vaya gustando! n_n

**hinata-gaara-love: **Hola gracias por tu comen me encanta que te abriera mi fic jejeje pero lo siento por el internet n_n

**total fanfics: **Hola gracias por tu oferta me siento alagada de que me hayas invitado a poner tu fic en tu foro, por supuesto que lo pondré solo mándame un pm con la información y con gusto lo publicare! saludos n_n

**I lOve anime-jOiia: **si sasuke es un pervert n/n... ojala que te guste el capi gracias por tu rewiew, sayonara n_n

Nuevamente arigato por comentar ustedes son las que hacen posible el fic sayonara feliz fin de semana!

Night kiryuu yuuki n_n

…


	7. Memory

Hola aquí está la conti ojala les guste n.n

Naruto no es mío al igual que kimi ni todoke yo los quiero T-T

* * *

Memory

Maldigo el día en el que me fije en ti….. Hyuuga Hinata…..-maldecía por bajo el ojinegro, mientras empuñaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura…. estaba sentado en una piedra alejado de todo…. y de cierta persona que en este momento estaba maldiciendo y no deseaba volver a ver nunca…

¿Porque ese día tuve que conocerte? ¿Porque no hiciste caso a mis sentimientos? ¡¿Porque me tuve que enamorar de ti? ¿Porque si tu…. solo tenías ojos para el baka de Naruto? – Esas preguntas rondaban en la mente del azabache, cansado se frotaba las sienes con sus dedos… tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, su rostro no perdía la calma que lo caracterizaba pero en sus adentros era como un torbellino de emociones y el estaba en el centro del tornado

Hinata…. ¿Porque naruto…...y…. no yo? Tu siempre tuviste ojos para él…. ignorabas por completo mi presencia y…. mis sentimientos hacia ti…. mientras tú te fijabas en él yo me fijaba en ti… que irónico yo Sasuke Uchiha rebajándome a este nivel solo para que me veas, solo para que me hables….. Solo para que me sonrías- dijo esto último con melancolía, sabía que nadie lo oía pero necesitaba sacar todo lo que en sus adentros lo atormentaba

Todo comenzó ese día- dijo el azabache mientras esbozaba una sonrisa (si, en mi fic Sasuke habla solo), tal vez…. recordar no sea tan malo, se dijo asi mismo

Flash Back…. (Narrado por Sasuke)

Era el principio del año…. Las clases iban a comenzar al día siguiente, me sentía…. ¿Cómo explicarlo?, nervioso, ansioso, desesperado…..

Como siempre cada vez que me sentía así me iba a dar un paseo o… hablaba con mi okaa-san, pero como ella no se encontraba decidí hacer lo primero…

Mi paseo siempre era rutinario entonces para romper esa monotonía…. Me fui por otro lugar, un lugar a las afueras de mi distrito…

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo camine… solo sé que cuando me di cuenta mis pies me llevaban hacia un parque que se encontraba muy desolado, era un parque bastante sencillo pero bonito, tenía 2 hamacas, un tobogán grande, 3 subibaja y por ultimo un pasamanos…. Me pareció ver a una niña como de mi edad estaba sentada en una hamaca, me di cuenta que se encontraba sola y que solo ella se encontraba en todo el parque

Como la vi tan sola quise hacerle compañía (Ahh…. Qué lindo sasuke chiquitito), bueno lentamente me dirigí a donde se encontraba, no me sintió llegar seguro estaba muy concentrada en algo, me senté en la hamaca solo el tubo de hierro que las sostenía nos separaba….

Hola, soy Uchiha Sasuke….- le dije muy motivado y con una gran sonrisa, creo que la asuste porque dio un pequeño brinquito y por consecuencia cayo de la hamaca, rápidamente me baje de la mía para poder ayudarla

¿Estás bien? Pregunte un tanto preocupado (insisto que kawai sasuke peque) mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie

H-hai- me respondio ella, elevando la mirada posándola en la mía- arigato p-por ayudarme – me dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa sincera….

Es la niña más linda que he visto….- pensaba esto mientras mi cara ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un leve rubor aparecía en mis mejillas

S-soy Hyuuga…..H-Hinata- dijo la niña (mas linda que he visto) su nombre era tan precioso como su rostro, asentí bobamente (con cara de bobo, como cuando…. naruto ve ramen) e indeciso me seguí presentando

H-Hinata-chan…. e-encantado de c-conocerte – le dije nerviosamente mientras hacía una leve inclinación, ella hacía lo mismo pero con su cara completamente roja

E-e-encantada U-Uchiha-san- me dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo, al parecer había algo muy emocionante ahí, pero no le di importancia

Hinata-chan…. ¿quieres ser mi amiga?- le dije rápidamente desviando la mirada a otro lado no quería que me viera ruborizado, cerré un poco los ojos esperando su respuesta, pasaron varios minutos y ella no contestaba mi pregunta, hasta que escuche un leve H-Hai de su parte

Contento le dedique una sonrisa y la invite a que jugáramos, ella acepto y pasamos toda la tarde jugando, hasta que se hiso obscuro y vi que ya era tiempo de volver

Hinata-chan ¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunte para ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas

Tengo… 8 años- me dijo con un leve rubor

De verdad… Hina y vas a entrar a la academia- le pregunte muy entusiasmado tanto que se me olvido ponerle el sufijo a su nombre

¿H-Hina?- me dijo un poco ruborizada

Sumimase…. esque me emocione, disculpa Hinata-chan- le dije apenado al parecer no le gusto ese acto de confianza, baje mi mirada al suelo un poco desilusionado

Sasu….. No impor-importa me p-puedes decir H-Hina- me dijo muy apenada mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y ocultaba su rostro con el flequillo de su pelo

Arigato Hina….. Y dime Hina… vas a ir a la academia- le pregunte un tanto emocionado

H-hai…. ma-mañana empiezan l-las clases- me lo dijo emocionada y nerviosa

Hina… Ojala que nos toque juntos- le dije muy emocionado mientras la atraía hacia mi pecho y la abrazaba, ella me correspondió y estuvimos vario tiempo abrazados, hasta que nos despedimos ya que eran casi las 6 y en casa deberían de estar preocupados y la verdad así era, tuve que oír todo el sermón de mi okaa-san diciéndome que eso era muy peligroso, que no saliera solo y principalmente ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Con quién? Mi respuesta fue sencilla: Okaa-san no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo estaba jugando con una amiga…- a mi madre al parecer le sorprendió mucho….. mi respuesta, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y me abrazo- mi sasuke-kun está creciendo- me dijo mientras me apretaba más fuerte y yo ponía cara de asfixiado, lentamente se separo de mí y me dijo que estaba bien, que me fuera a acostar y que mañana le hablara más de mi amiga, yo sonreí y alegre salí corriendo a mi habitación

Después de ese día no pude dejar de pensar en ella, recordaba su rostro blanco como la nieve que constantemente se veía alterado por esos hermosos rubores, también su cabello negro-azulado arriba de sus hombros me era muy lindo y también recuerdo la facilidad con la que hablábamos nunca hable así con nadie, podía ser tímida pero…. La verdad eso también me gustaba de ella….

Los días fueron pasando, te toco en mi mismo salón estaba muy…. Feliz de poder estar contigo, trataba de poder hablarle pero…. simplemente no podía mi ``fan club´´ no me dejaba acercarme a ella, cada vez que ella me iba a hablar, aparecían esas locas y la intimidaban, claro yo la defendía pero mis esfuerzos no servían de nada, al pasar los meses ya no me hablaba ni me sonreía y tengo que admitir que poco a poco se olvido de mí y yo estaba muy triste había perdido a una valiosa amiga….

Después pasó la tragedia con mi clan, me volví un ser frío y calculador, pero, nunca la olvide….

Me sentía mal, una rabia en mi interior nacía cuando te veía suspirando, ruborizando y hasta desmayándote por el Dobe, solo me quedaba recordar cuando tú me dabas esas sonrisas, esos suspiros y esos rubores a mí

Cuando me fui con Orochimaru quería poder, para matar a cierta persona, si me hubieras dicho, aunque sea un: No te vayas, habría mandado todo a la mierda y me hubiera quedado a tu lado… pero nunca llegaron esas palabras a mis oídos….

End Flash Back (Narrado por Sasuke)

Trate de olvidarme de ti, deseaba poder matarte para librarme de esto que siento, lo juro… pero no pude, ¿Tanto te impregnaste en mi ser? Tan solo con una tarde de conocerte y no podía sacarte de mi mente…. Que débil soy… me había enamorado de ti, mientras….. Tú... solo me ignorabas

Ahora te tengo junto a mí, y esta vez no dejare que me olvides tan fácilmente- dijo el azabache, con una mirada de determinación y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…

Hina…..

Continuara... depende de los rewiews!


	8. Lo siento

Hola ya volví ojala les guste el capi jeje nos leemos más abajo n_n

* * *

Lo siento

Lo siento… y-ya no podre ser más tu amiga gomen-gomenasai- decía una pequeña niña de unos 8 años y cabello azulado en forma de hicara (sumimase la verdad no tengo idea como se pone la palabra me corrigen si lo puse mal n_n) con lagrimas en sus ojos que caían vagamente por sus mejillas dejando un camino salado

Espera por favor Hinata… por favor no te vayas HINATA… - le decía un niño azabache de más o menos su edad ruborizado y con un puchero en su rostro (Kawai)

La pequeña niña corría en dirección opuesta de donde provenían los gritos, su pequeño cuerpo estaba cansado como su corazón, al dejar a una de las personas que más quería y apreciaba en el mundo, pero tristemente su amistad no podía ser, por la diferencia de clanes y también por las ``fans´´ del niño que la amenazaban cada vez que la encontraban sola y la dejaban con un dolor físico y también emocional a pedirle que dejara al niño que era su mejor amigo (jeje así le dicen ahora)

Hinata porque me haces esto…. Creí que era tu AMIGO!- le grito el azabache mientras lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas y se perdían en su cuello…

L-lo s-siento gomen-gomenasai- trataba de articular la azulada mientras caía derrotada en el suelo y se repetía- es p-por el bien d-de l-los dos…. s-sasu….

Despertó exaltada pequeños caminos de lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, con su mano suavemente se limpiaba sus ojos que no cesaban el llanto- ¿T-todo fue un s-sueño?- decía un poco desconcertada la peli-azul y se levantaba un poco quedando sentada pero inclinada- d-demo lo sentí t-tan real…. ¿Q-quien era ese niño? N-no lo-logro recordarlo….- decía más calmada mientras posaba su mano en su frente en forma de cansancio

Veo que ya despertaste- le dijo una voz un poco grave pero cariñosa- vámonos, tenemos que llegar a mi escondite ,Hinata- le dijo el dueño de la voz mientras se levantaba del suelo y se colocaba la katana en su cinturón y la ajustaba, se sentía cómodo con la ropa que usaba en los entrenamientos con Orochimaru así que opto por dejársela (yo no sé ustedes que opinan, pero…. el cinturón de sasuke se parece a una tripa morada, pero se ve sexi…)

S-sasuke-san- dijo un poco ruborizada la peli-azul todavía recordaba el encuentro que habían tenido en el lago -H-hai y-ya casi estoy l-lista- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera y se levantaba completamente, se ajusto sus zapatillas ninja y se poso al lado del oji-negro

Sin decir más palabras partieron del claro en donde descansaban, pasaron horas exactamente 4, cuando el oji-negro le dio la orden de detenerse- hinata ya llegamos- dijo el azabache muy tranquilo mientras caminaba a una piedra enorme, el azabache sin decir más palabras concentro chakra en una de sus manos hizo un estilo de jutsu con la palma abierta y le pego a la roca, haciendo que inmediatamente esa pesada roca se moviera y dejara ver un tipo de corredor dentro de ella y también podía divisar varias habitaciones más adelante

Camina- le ordeno el azabache adentrándose en el corredor un poco estrecho

H-hai- dijo la oji-luna un poco asombrada por lo espacioso que era ese lugar

Hinata- dijo el azabache mientras se detenía enfrente de una habitación –Esta será tu habitación- le dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba ver un espacioso lugar con, una cama, una mesa de noche, un escritorio, una ventana que era perfecta para que entrara un poco de aire al lugar, un armario bastante especioso y por último un baño muy grande con, tina, regadera y lavamanos - esta será tu habitación por ahora- le dijo calmado mientras la invitaba a que pasara- claro que será mientras no duermas conmigo en mi cama- pensó el azabache mientras una sonrisa un poco…. Pervertida se escaba de sus labios

H-hai sasuke-san- la oji-luna le dedico una sonrisa mientras se adentraba en la habitación- s-sasuke-san y-yo me tengo que quedar aquí para s-siem-siemp…. Por kami como le costaba hacer esa pregunta su cabeza era un caos, la curiosidad le gritaba que le hiciera la pregunta, el temor le decía que no hiciera nada peligroso y bueno la cordura solamente le decía que hiciera lo correcto claro mientras que no trajera acciones peligrosas

M-me-me-me…. Pue-puedo que-quedar aquí con Sasuke-san- le pregunto dudosa, tímida e insegura la ojiluna (wao rimo mejor me dedico a hacer rimas que ha escribir) mientras posaba su mirada en suelo y jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos- A-ano e-esq y-yo…..qui- no pudo terminar el azabache la interrumpió

Este será tu hogar mientras se soluciona todo en konoha, si t-te quieres quedar esa es decisión tuya- le dijo un poco ruborizado mientras con la mano izquierda se frotaba su nuca y apartaba su mirada

A-arigato S-sasuke-san- le dijo mientras le dirigía la mirada, sus miradas se encontraron en una solo la mezcla de colores perlas con ónix dio como resultado un hermoso eclipse de luna y los colores se formaban en uno solo formando el color gris como las nubes antes de que se avecine una tormenta, lentamente el azabache se fue acercando hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro, quería besarla él lo necesitaba y vio que ella también lo deseaba lentamente se fue acercando hasta que noto que alguien se le colgaba del cuello y lo arrastraba lejos de hinata

Hola sasuke-kun- le dijo una voz un poco meloso y chillona, al parecer era una chica, no tenía mucho busto pero sus piernas eran perfectas, llevaba un short que le cubría un poquito más abajo de los muslos, su pelo era muy exótico era de un color rojizo pero a la vez tirando a hacer un poco anaranjado, tenía gafas que la hacían ver sumamente hermosa y a la vez inteligente, no era muy alta pero si lo suficiente para guindársele al oji-negro del cuello

Karin… SUELTAME- le grito el azabache mientras bruscamente se desasía de su ``abrazo´´ y se ponía de un humor de los diablos, claro solo a él le pasaban esas cosas de verdad que Karin era bastante oportuna tubo que aparecer justo cuando iba a besar a hinata

Tranquilo sasuke- dijo una segunda voz al parecer, algo grave pero agradable- ya sabes cómo es la zanahoria andante- le dijo en tono burlón a la mujer de pelo rojizo- se pone así de insoportable cuando su periodo está por venir- le dijo mientras ponía cara de que fastidio

Tú suigetsu- le dijo la peli-roja mientras lo veía con cara asesina y apretaba sus nudillos en forma asesina- eres una maldita imitación de Sushi- le dijo la peli-roja mientras echaba humo de su nariz e oídos

Si, si como digas Zanahoria intelectual, oye sasuke porque tardaste tanto solo ibas a…- cayó abruptamente al ver a una linda muchacha que acompañaba a sasuke

Hola, lindura mi nombre es suigetsu- le dijo mientras estiraba su mano, ella dudosa correspondió a su saludo- encantado de conocerte muñeca….- dijo mientras besaba su mano y le dedicaba una sonrisa un poco ``puntiaguda´´, los colores subieron de golpe al rostro de nuestra amada protagonista (si la protagonista es Hinata lo acabo de decidir jeje no me manden tomatazos porque me preparo una rica salsa y me la como con alguna botana) mientras cierto ojinegro miraba a suigetsu con rostro asesino al igual que Karin- ¿cómo te llamas? muñeca- pregunto el peli-plata- y-yo m-me me- decía la ojiluna con cara de quererse desmayarse- se llama Hinata- dijo el azabache mientras retiraba ``delicadamente´´ la mano del peli-plata

Oh ya veo- dijo viendo al azabache con una sonrisa- un precioso nombre para una preciosa muchacha- esta vez se dirigió a la ojiluna que sentía que cualquier momento se iba a desmayar

Suigetsu ya vete y llévate a Karin, hinata se va a quedar un tiempo con nosotros- le dijo el azabache con la mirada fría indicándole que los dejaran solos

Está bien, hinata si este pervertido te hace algo avísame si, yo te protegeré de sus garras- le dijo el peli-plata con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta- vámonos Karin hay que ver cómo está juugo- le dijo el peli-plata mientras se alejaba de la habitación

Sayonara sasuke-kun nos vemos pronto- la peli-roja le hizo cara de sensualidad cosa que el azabache ignoro, mientras a nuestra ojiperla le dedicaba una mirada asesina de esas que te dicen: acércate a él y te mato, se fue de la habitación dejando a ambos morenos solos

Hinata ellos son mi equipo, somos Taka- le dijo con una mirada de orgullo mientras empezaba a caminar fuera de la habitación- si hay algo que necesites házmelo saber – le dijo viéndola a los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta

La morena al estar sola, se sentó en la cama mientras recordaba las personas que había visto hoy- Karin-san parece buena pe-persona pero me dio un poco de miedo- decía la ojiluna mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado- suigetsu-kun parecía un chico amable y divertido- se ruborizo al recordar al peli-plata, era un chico alto se podría decir que era un poco más bajo que sasuke-san, también tenía un físico muy musculoso y también noto que portaba una gran espada, su sonrisa era muy bonita pero al ensancharla más se veían sus afilados dientes (creo que suigetsu es hijo de kisame) bueno lo mejor será darme un baño y descansar un poco- dijo mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo y se dirigía al baño…..

Una media hora después la ojiluna salió del baño se coloco su ropa y se acostó en la cama- me pregunto si me están buscando en konoha- y con ese pensamiento cerro sus ojos y cayó en las redes de Morfeo

En Konoha, se encontraba un moreno en la residencia hyuuga para preguntar por su amiga, toco la puerta y unos guardias le hicieron pasar a la mansión

Shino a que debo tu visita- le dijo el patriarca del clan hyuuga que respetuosamente lo recibía

Hiashi-san solo quería ver como se encontraba Hinata- respondio cortésmente el azabache

Hinata…. No estaba en una misión con ustedes- pregunto un poco alterado el castaño

No señor nuestra misión se cancelo pensé que ya lo sabía- respondio el aburame un poco exaltado pero su cuerpo no demostraba su estado

Shino…. dile a la Hokage que mi hija…. se fue de la aldea, que mande un equipo especializado para que la traigan de nuevo a la aldea- dijo hiashi con la mirada serena, pero él nunca se imagino que Hinata iba a huir de la aldea, ya se imaginaba el porqué de su huida, pero jamás pensó que le aterraba tanto la boda con su primo

Hai- respondio el moreno mientras salía rápidamente de la residencia hyuuga

Hinata….- dijo hiashi con melancolía en su voz- ¿porque hija?- dijo mientras se iba a esperar noticias a su despacho

Tsunade-sama- dijo el aburame exaltado en el despacho de la Hokage- Hinata ha desaparecido

Continuara...

* * *

**maribelteka**: Gracias de verdad tus rewiews me dan ánimos de continuar mejorando cada vez más n_n, disculpa que no te contestara el rewiew pasado esq bueno toy un poquito ocupada de hecho ya estoy trabajando en la conti el capi9! jeje bueno saludos desde mi país lejano jeje (que casi nadie conoce ¬¬) pero bueno gracias por tus rewiews XD gracias por ser mi fan #1! XD

**velka98**: Hola n_n gracias por tu rewiew jeje siempre me hace reír la inner! por cierto tranquis estoy en proceso de comprarle los lentes a hina jeje, pero no para lo que piensas, sino para que no enamore más a sasukin con esos hermosos ojos! que se tiene, si yo tambien me imaginaba a la mamá de sasuke con lagrimitas y con la palabra orgullo plasmada en la frente!, concuerdo contigo los hombres son unos mensos de primera plana! chau cuidate y gracias por leer! n.n

**hinamel**: besos para tí tambien, bueno pues en este fic yo estoy tratando de no cambiar la personalidad de sasuke pero sacar su lado pervertido y amoroso al mismo tiempo (más el pervertido jeje(hemorragia nasal)) cuidate ;D

**Hinami**: Hola n.n si sasuke es lo más tierno cuando era un enano jeje ojala te siga gustando el fic saludos n_n

**layill**: eso pasa cuando estas enamorada de un chico que ni te pela! pero sasuke no se rinde y te prometo que va a peliar por ella porque simple y sencillamente la ama! la pregunta es ¿hinata se llegara a enamorar de él? chau gracias por estar atenta a mi fic!

**TEMARY-125**: bienvenida a mi fic! gracias por tu comen XD bueno pues respondiendo a tu pregunta es sí, va a haber lemon pero más adelante cuando el fic vaya culminando! saludos n.n

**julissa**: Bienvenida a mi fic! gracias pr leerlo me alegra que te gustara n.n sayonara XD

**Murder Hikari**: Hola pues dile a inner que no es asalta cunas! yo desearía tener a sasukito para mi sola y no lo comparto jeje, por cierto cuantos cabellos tiene inner? me encantó tu rewiew! gracias por comentar y nuevamente lo siento por tu internet D:

**Guiomar98**: que orgullo que te hayas pasado a leer mi fic estoy super emocionada que te haya gustado! me encargare de que hina consuele a sasuke! y bueno sasuke es un emo-guapo jeje entonces yo diria que es muy orgulloso como para cortarse! "por que naruto y no yo?" muy fácil cuando una mujer está enamorada nunca se da cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor hasta que lo pierde! sabes el placer es mio de poder ser reconocida como tu fan #1 ya sabes conti sino la pones te acoso muajajaja O_O

Nuevamente arigato por leer a todos hasta los que no dejan rewiew ¬¬ pero la siguen igual arigato por darse el tiempo de leerla n.n sayonara nos leemos pronto

Night kiryuu yuuki n_n


	9. Aclarando las cosas

Hola! aclaraciones! XD este fic es mio! pero los personajes de naruto no lo son!

(por desgracia! ¬¬ al igual que !)

* * *

Aclarando las cosas

Tsunade-sama, Hinata desapareció- dijo un exaltado shino con un poco de preocupación… en su voz.

La rubia que estaba descansando su rostro en la contraparte de sus manos, se levantó de golpe y golpeó la mesa con esa fuerza inhumana que solo ella (y sakura) poseía, la mesa se partió en dos, después la rubia que, empezó a caminar de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado, tratando de escapar de su jaula por el estrés y la frustración que siente.

Dime shino ¿esta información es confiable?- le pregunto la Hokage un poco más calmada.

Tsunade-sama esta información es directamente confirmada por hiashi-san- respondio el aburame un poco más tranquilo

Bien, ¿hace cuanto esta hinata desaparecida?- pregunto pacientemente mientras se sentaba de nueva cuenta en su silla y con una mano volvía a unir la mesa y con la otra le indicaba al aburame que prosiguiera

Hace 3 días- respondio shino más tranquilo pero con ese eje de preocupación

Avisa a neji que hinata está perdida y que realice un escuadrón para que vayan en su búsqueda, que busquen por el bosque que colinda con el desierto de suna- dijo la rubia mientras posaba fijamente la mirada en el aburame.

Hai- respondio el aburame mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta, coloco la mano en la perilla pero antes de que la pudiera girar.

Shino…. Si hinata no aparece en un periodo de 4 meses daremos por terminada su búsqueda y su desaparición la tomaremos como traición hacia la aldea- sus ojos se cerraron mientras escuchaba un portazo y las palabras de shino llevadas por el viento

Hinata…. No es de los cobardes que huyen Tsunade-sama eso téngalo presente, yo la encontrare y la traeré nuevamente a la aldea, es una promesa

La rubia sonrío con picardía se levanto y fijo su vista en el gran ventanal que tenía al frente y perdía la mirada en la lejanía de su tan amada konoha…

Kiba escuchaste eso- pregunto la Hokage al chico perro, que se escondía en la terraza del edificio

T-Tsunade-sama c-como supo que y-yo….-trataba de articular mientras akamaru ponía cara de que decepción…

Lo supe desde el principio kiba… ahora ayuda a shino en la búsqueda de hinata hyuuga…. No acepto un fracaso en esta misión dile a shino que es de rango A…. – la rubia caminaba nuevamente hasta su escritorio y se sentaba y le hacia el ademan al Inuzuka de que se retirara

Hai como desee Tsunade-sama….- hizo una reverencia y se disipo en una nube de humo

2 Horas después…. En la puerta de konoha, se podía ver un escuadrón ``organizado´´cuyos integrantes eran: Neji hyuuga, un castaño muy orgulloso y con altividad en su mirada, Kiba Inuzuka, un chico con tremendos instintos y su fiel compañero akamaru, Shino Aburame, atraves de sus lentes se podía ver un brillo un poco especial la Determinación emanaba de ellos, Naruto Uzumaki, quien ``casualmente´´ escucho la conversación de shino con la Hokage, convencido de que quería ayudar y traer de vuelta a hinata se metió en el escuadrón, Sakura Haruno, estudiante de Tsunade-sama una estudiante muy brillante según las expectativas de la Hokage y varios ambus que iban a ayudar en la búsqueda

Muy bien nuestra misión es traer a Hinata-sama de vuelta a la aldea, el fracasar en esta misión no es una opción, tenemos 4 meses para nuestra búsqueda… Hinata es una parte importante de la aldea y también de nosotros (mas que todo también mía)- pensó el hyuuga- Dattebayo-dijo el imperactivo rubio- Vamos a encontrar a hinata-chan! A darle se ha dicho- rápidamente el rubio empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo…- NARUTO!- grito la peli-rosada mientras a garraba al rubio y lo zarandeaba, diciéndole que no fuera tan precipitado y que esperara a los demás- Sakura-chan ite, ite- dijo el rubio ya casi morado por los golpes de la Haruno

Vamos- dijo neji y todos respondieron con un Hai…- nubes de humo quedaron en el lugar en el que estaban todos- Vamos por ti…. Hinata- pensaron al mismo tiempo neji, kiba, shino y un rubiales que todas conocemos (y quisiéramos violar… n/n )

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Se levantó exaltada sudorosa y jadeando, nuevamente esas pesadillas, no sabía quién era ese niño pero su recuerdo no la dejaba en paz en las noches…- será mejor que tome un poco de agua- se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar hacia el baño, entro, abrió el tubo y…. nada, no había agua…. La peliazul suspiro y sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la habitación, en realidad ese lugar era enorme muy refrescante pero muy grande, siguió caminando y vio los rayos de luz entrar por una ventana, extrañamente la ventana era de una habitación y mientras más se acercaba más luminosa se volvía la luz, toco la puerta que estaba entreabierta y vio algo que la dejo pasmada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y rápidamente cerró la puerta y corrió hacia su habitación, como una niña se metió en la cama y se tapó con su cobija

Por kami debí de h-haber tocado- decía la peliazul mientras se tapaba más con la cobija- que vergüenza s-sasuke-san estaba…. E-estaba…- sumamente roja y con una hemorragia nasal la peliazul se desmayó

Jajajaja digno de ti Hinata….- su risa era hermosa (es como dice DarkAmy-chan una sonrisa de ángel demonio)- se reía el pelinegro mientras buscaba algo de ropa…(ya saben, porque se desmayo Hinata? Yo también lo haría)

En el lapso en el que estuvo desmayada tuvo un tipo de sueños en los cuales ese niño volvía a ser el protagonista de sus pesadillas, no lo podía explicar pero… ese niño se le hacía muy familiar…. Extrañamente recuerda haber visto un símbolo en su espalda, un símbolo de un clan, parecía un tipo de abanico… era un abanico invertido?... no lo recuerda solo recuerda haber visto algo parecido…

Despertó aproximadamente eran las, 11am!

O no es muy tarde- musito mientras corría al baño- por kami no hay agua!, corrió fuera de su habitación, debía buscar a sasuke y decirle acerca de su problema con el agua!-esperen un momento… como un golpe en la cara todos los recuerdos vividos en esa mañana volvieron, como quien ve un fantasma, se paralizo y empezó a caminar hacia atrás- Kyaaa- grito la ojiluna agitada algo la había golpeado por la espalda

Jejejeje oye niña preciosa… que haces rondando mi habitación?- preguntaron unos dientes de tiburón mientras la boca que los contenía se ensanchaba más

Etto… y-yo…-Por kami trágame tierra- emm n-necesito un p-poco de agua… en m-mi habitación no h-hay….-sumamente roja se escondía debajo del flequillo de su pelo

Ummm… agua? Linda… eso me sobra! Vamos te ayudare con tu problema-dijo mientras a rastras la jalaba para la habitación

A-arigato…. Suigetsu-san…. Sumamente apenada se dejó arrastrar...

5 minutos después….

Kyaaa!- grito la ojiperla mientras corría por su vida para no morir ahogada- S-suigetsu-san…. Pensé que sabía lo que hacía- dijo mientras corría ya con su voz entrecortada- yo también, muñeca al parecer tenias una fuga- demo suigetsu-san…. Una fuga etto…. no creo que se arregle a patadas- yo tampoco muñeca…. Al parecer se me salió de las manos la situación

e-eso crees…?- dijo la ojiluna con un poco de sarcasmo mientras volvía el rostro hacia atrás para ver la gigante ola que los perseguía….

Muñeca… no sigas hablando y corre… si?- de pronto toparon con una pared de piedra (que es la entrada) apresurados empezaron a buscar la piedra para aplicar el jutsu…- suigetsu-san! La ola!- dijo la ojiluna con una cara…. Que daba pánico con solo verla- muñeca… linda… lo que sea…. Activa tu Byakugan para poder encontrar la piedra onegai o quieres morir ahogada?- solo un Byakugan se escucho mientas la peliazul indicaba el lugar-arigato muñeca- le dijo suigetsu mientras pasaba toda su fuerza a su brazo derecho y rompía con gran facilidad la gran piedra- rápidamente salieron del escondite-mientras toda el agua también lo hacía…..

Por poco- suspiro la ojiluna…- si Jejeje por poco nos ahogamos…-dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa un poco relajada

d-demo suigetsu-san usted no es de a-agua?-dijo la ojiluna esperando la confirmación del peliblanco..-así es!- dijo orgullo de si mismo- Y-y…. porque en vez de romper la piedra no pasó debajo de ella y me lib-liberó?-….Ummm… porque me gusta la aventura lindura y también los retos- dijo sui mientras le brillaba un diente y hacia la pose gai-sensei

A-ahhh…-respondio la ojiluna para sus adentros- Ahora muñequita debemos pensar en qué hacer para que sasuke no nos mate!- dijo mientras con horror y con una gota anime hacia caras….. de terror cada que volvía a ver hacia la guarida…..-D-demo… uchiha-san no creo que n-nos haga n-nada…- muñequita tu de verdad no conoces al amargado ese verdad- pregunto el peliblanco- Ummm e-etto y-yo…

Dime suigetsu…. Quien es él amargado?...- una tercera voz se sumó a la charla de ellos 2- Emm…. Sasuke te puedo explicar todo… veraz nosotros…. Inundamos la guarida- dijo el chico tiburón mientras se pasaba las manos muy tranquilamente por el cuello, y le daba la espalda al uchiha- verdad muñequita- e-etto…. S-si…- dijo la ojiluna muy apenada mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos…

Hmp…. Tendremos que mudarnos de nuevo- dijo el uchiha mientras llamaba a juugo y a Karin para poder partir de ese lugar

Hai-respondio el chico tiburón- H-hai…-respondio la ojiluna avergonzada

El moreno empezó a trepar por los arboles y todos sus compañeros lo siguieron, hasta una ojiluna que un poco torpe avanzaba con ellos….

Yo todavía no he olvidado lo de esta mañana, Hinata….- pensó para sí mismo, mientras volvía su cabeza para ver a la morena que iba tan metida en sus asuntos que ni cuenta se dio que la observaban….- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del azabache.

* * *

Hi! Ojayo! XD ojala les haya gustado!, vaya tenía tiempo de no poner conti! n.n

Pido disculpas por el retraso! y por no contestar rewiews esta vez! (debería de estar estudiando... debería jajaja)

no me manden tomatazos! jejeje que no pongo conti!

La autora dice arigato por estar pendientes de mi fic! he avanzado gracias a ustedes mis lectoras n.n

Nos leemos pronto! que tengan una linda semana!

Sayonara! n!n

Night kiryuu yuuki n_n


	10. Cerca del fin

Night kiryuu yuuki reportándose, después de un año y varios meses! Lo siento pasaron muchas cosas! T-T les explicaré más abajo!

**Cerca del fin**

* * *

De golpe frenaron al oír los perros de Konoha, cada uno de ellos ladrando y bufando con gran dedicación e ira, la insípida espuma se podía ver brotar de sus dientes, con gran anhelo por saborear carne fresca, carne humana, carne de traidores

Avancen rápido- musitó el azabache, mientras saltaba en cada rama, tratando de huir lo más posible de ese lugar, claro no había necesidad, él solo podría hacerles frente a los de Konoha, pero, había una razón que lo obligaba a huir de ahí, la chica, esa por la que ahora sus pensamientos estaban solo en ella, no podía dejar de verla, sus grandes ojos topacio lo dejaban ido por unos segundos, suficientes para destruir esa máscara de seriedad y frialdad, él escondía un frágil ser, que tenía miedo a ser quebrado nuevamente, donde solo ella tendría acceso, la dejaría a ella a salvo, huiría pero solo de momento, cuando la hiciera suya y su kekkai gengai, estuviera dentro de ella, ya vería que tendría planeado para el chiquillo que saldría de sus entrañas, el cual llamaría hijo, el más fuerte lazo entre Hinata y Él, por lo cual eso significaría que sería el cruce de sangre mas fuerte antes visto, mas fuerte inclusive que Madara Uchiha o cualquiera que se le parezca

U-uchiha-san- ¿A-a donde i-iremos?- Hmp… -s-supongo que no me dirá-dijo decepcionada- solo sigue Hinata, no te detengas- H-hai…

Es aquí- frenó de golpe el azabache, deteniéndose enfrente de un túnel subterráneo- Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, revisen el perímetro nos vemos dentro, estén aquí en 5 minutos- Hai- respondieron al unísono y cada uno desapareció

Hinata ven conmigo- ordenó- H-hai- cabizbaja la ojiluna solo caminó cerca de él, mientras se iban adentrando en el oscuro subterráneo, a cada paso que daba más se desprendía de su viejo ser y de su tan querida aldea –Esta será tu habitación- se detuvieron frente una gran puerta, al abrirla su interior reveló algo lúgubre pero era acogedora- H-hai U-uchiha-san- Compartiremos baño –E-está b-bien- y también habitación- Sorpresa era lo que se hallaba encontrado en sus ojos mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se escaba del azabache- O qué? Creíste que te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, Hyuuga?- Peligrosamente se acercaba el azabache pegándola contra la pared, acorralándola, dejándola sin escapatoria- U-uchiha-s-san- musitó al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y grito más aún al sentir algo realmente duro clavándosele en la pierna- U-uchi- calla Hyuuga- lamio su cuello, realmente si él era un diablo destinado al sufrimiento, traición y humillación, Ella podría ser su pedazo de cielo, un poco de luz en su vida no podría hacerle mal no? –Por cierto Hinata- dijo separándose un poco de su cuello, refiérete a mí como Sasuke- dijo volviendo otra vez a hacer maldades en su cuello- No podía hablar, sabía que se encontraba extremadamente roja y que su cara dejaba caer gotas de sudor, que chocaban con sus piernas titubeantes, que no sabían si mantenerse firmes o dejarla caer ahí mismo, él la hacía sufrir de maneras jamás pensadas por ella, él era su perdición, su principio y tal vez su fin, con él había conocido los infiernos pero nunca antes se había sentido tan cerca de tocar el cielo, sabía que iba a ser condenada, culpada de traición, pero que significaba la vida sin una aventura? – S-sasuke-kun- Hmp, sigues con eso te dije que solo Sasuke- respondió mal humorado- M-me están b-buscando en l-la aldea, c-cierto?

Sí- dijo firme, se aparto de ella lo suficiente, ya su calor no estaba cerca de ella, se sentó en la cama cansado, pero no de su esfuerzo físico, sino más bien de la idea de perderla, de que ella quisiera escapar de él, debería darle un motivo por el cual quedarse que no fuera a la fuerza

L-lo lamento- dijo por bajo la ojiluna –Hmp- ella se fue deslizando por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo jugueteando con sus dedos- Ten esto, puedo probarte que nos conocemos de antes- le dio un pañuelo y abandonó la habitación

Sus manos temblaban, no podía creer lo que veía, era un abanico inverso, la marca del niño con el que soñaba, la marca de un clan maldito, ahora recordaba todo, no podía creerlo, SASUKE-KUN ERA ESE NIÑO!

Kiba no encuentras rastros de Hinata?- No, ni akamaru puede detectar su olor, un olor a tierra mojada nubla nuestros sentidos, viene en esa dirección- dijo señalando al norte, por un pequeño prado- Está bien unidades fórmense ya- gritó un castaño ojos de luna- Dattebayo todavía no encontramos a Hinata-chan- suspiró decepcionado el rubiales- vamos Naruto no habrás perdido las esperanzas o sí? Preguntó sakura mientras se ajustaba un poco los guantes- CLARO QUE NO! Encontraré a Hina-chan aunque sea lo último que haga- gritó a los cuatro vientos y sonrió con confianza- esta calló

Vamos formación, iremos al norte- gritó Neji mientras corrían hacia el bosque- Hinata-sama la encontraré y pronto la traeré de vuelta, a donde pertenece a mí lado- sonrío mientras su mirada se encendía en determinación, él lo haría la recuperaría.

Hay que avisarle a Sasuke los de Konoha se acercan, tres sombras desaparecieron entre la noche, sigilosas irían a informar a su líder, una gran pelea estaría dando principio, Una pelea entre Konoha y Taka.

* * *

Perdón en serio por dejar tanto tiempo el fic! T-T

Demen tomatazos! pero finalmente volví! esq robaron mi cuenta! y me la hackearon! pero fiinalmente pude volver a usts!

Perdón x el capitulo corto! prometo subir uno más largo!

Como dice el titulo! se acerca el final! que meyo u.u

bueno me voy disfrutenlo! gracias x leer

resubí el capi uno xD!

Night kiryuu yuuki

n.n


	11. Revelaciones

Hola, ¿me recuerdan? :(

Soy su irresponsable autora Night kiryuu yuuki que actualiza el fic cada año y algo xD

Disculpen sinceramente, han pasado muchas, muchas, cosas en este tiempo que no he estado por aquí, se puede decir que he madurado más y que mi forma de pensar y escritura también lo ha hecho. A todo el que le interese saber esto prometo dos cosas. Primero, prometo actualizar a más tardar cada 3 semanas (se que es mucho, pero necesito acomodarme) Segundo, no volveré a dejar el fic botado, ¡se los prometo!

Sin más, les quiero decir algo, extrañé estar aquí y me encantaría que ustedes tambien me extrañaran :'D

Enjoy the new chapter xD

Los quiere Night Kiryuu yuuki 3

**Revelaciones**

Se sentó en la cama, incomoda con el trozo de seda, que mantenía en sus manos, observándolo fijamente, sin poder evitar, pensar y dudar de sus propios sentimientos hacia el azabache, en realidad ¿era él? Aquel que se convirtió en su infancia, en su hermano, su amigo y finalmente en una propuesta de compromiso, ¿era él?, con el que ella ansiosa esperaba contar todas sus aventuras vividas con su familia y amigos, ¿era él?, que había sido su confesor, la persona que siempre estaba con su oído latente, en busca de las palabras que emanaban de su boca, ¿era él?, con el que se abrió paso al amor en su niñez.

Si era cierto que era él, porque ella reprimió tantas alegrías, hasta no contar con ese trozo de seda en sus manos, ¿por qué no lo recordaba? Y ¿porque sentía que su pecho ardía cuando su solo aroma ella respiraba?

Lo amaba, ese era el porqué, dudosa, volvía el pequeño trozo de seda, dándole vuelta, aclaró sus sospechas, en una letra digna y un poco ilegible de un niño d años decía, aunque tú me olvides, yo nunca lo haré

¿Qué significaba esto?, ¿porque su corazón se estrujaba y encogía al leer esa pequeña letra?, ¿porque se sentía culpable por olvidarlo y como siquiera, llegó a hacerlo?

Tantas preguntas, tanto descontento, él se había marchado dejándole una gran intriga, ¿por qué no lo recordaba?

Sasuke era ese niño, su primer amor, inclusive antes que Naruto, ese rubiales, alegre, motivado y perseverante, que ella siempre había admirado, siempre había deseado con todo su corazón caminar aunque fuera junto a su lado. Cuando volvió Sasuke a su vida, después de que la raptara de las puertas de Konoha, se dio cuenta de algo, ella no amaba a Naruto, sólo quería llegar a tener ese respeto y admiración, ella sólo quería ser reconocida, ser alguien para su hermana, ser alguien para su primo Neji-neesan que ella tanto amaba, ser alguien para su padre, aquel que nunca le dio nada sin esperar algo de ella a cambio, a pesar de eso ella lo amaba, fuese lo que fuese él era su padre, era su Otousan. Y entonces ella cayó en cuenta de que sólo admiraba a Naruto y que el corazón de este ya estaba ocupado por una pelirosa muy querida para ella.

Dudas, dudas y más dudas, malditas indecisiones, malditos pensamientos, maldita memoria, maldito cúpido que no estando contento flechó su corazón con doble flecha y lo selló con doble venda, maldito corazón, maldito Sasuke, que regresaba a su vida sin siquiera ser llamado, sin ser solicitado, abrió su corazón y a la fuerza introdujo lenta y dolorosamente esos recuerdos olvidados para ella. Él era un ser egoísta, por no pensar en lo que ella quería, que acaso él no sabía que su corazón estaba exhausto de intentar amar y ser lastimado una y otra vez

Kami se burlaba en su rostro y se mofaba de su cobardía al no poder correr y abrazar a ese azabache, al no poder decirle, que ya recordaba todo y recriminarle el porqué utilizó el sharingan para reprimir sus recuerdos, el porqué pensó que ese era un buen momento para liberar esos demonios, por desatar ese infierno en su corazón, por desatar esas tormentas sin tregua en su corazón.

Pero no pudo hacer nada y así como lo había hecho toda su vida lo único en lo que encontró consuelo fue en el silencio. Solo de imaginarlo le daba un retortijón en el corazón, ¿cómo iba actuar? No iba a llegar y decirle- Hey Sasuke-kun, he recordado el 60% de mis recuerdos, te amo, unamos nuestros corazones, casémonos y tengamos muchos hijos hechos por los mismos dioses, por cierto, no estoy molesta porque hayas eliminado 10 años de recuerdos de mi vida. No, no, no me molesta en lo absoluto, que me hayas hecho olvidarte, Baka.

No, ella no haría eso, fingiría no haber recordado nada de sus acontecimientos pasados, todo ese enojo y frustración se lo tragaría poco a poco, pero de algo si estaba segura, Sasuke se las pagaría de una manera u otra.

* * *

Avanzaron pegando grandes saltos en cada árbol que pasaban, aumentaban su velocidad, con gran determinación y pudor, sin dejar caer siquiera una gota de sudor seguían comiendo camino, de árbol en árbol, así llevaban aproximadamente 2 días, sin descansar, sin renunciar a su búsqueda, ya que si la llegaban a encontrar matarían a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Rápido, debemos encontrarlos pronto, nuestros niveles de chakra están agotados

-Hai, vas a ver que pronto encontraremos a Hinata ¡dattebayo!

-Aparte Neji, si nos cansamos, podemos descansar, durante unos momentos.

-Sakura-san debemos encontrar a Sasuke- teme y a Hinata pronto, dattebayo.

-Lo que digas Naruto- mencionó una muy aburrida, cansada y estresada pelirosa

-Continúen- musitó el castaño

- Hai- respondieron al unísono los pelis tintos, mientras apresuraban su paso y saltaban con más velocidad.

-Oe, Shino- gritó el inuzuka

-Hai- respondió el de gafas negras

Tenemos que avisarle a Neji que su rastro se pierde aquí, alguien ha estado borrándolo meticulosamente, kuso…, hemos estado olfateando en círculos, Akamaru- un poco cansada la voz de Kiba salía de su cuerpo , no sabía quién o porqué había estado borrando los olores y huellas.

-Kiba, mis insectos están trabajando en ello, han avistado a tres enemigos posiblemente de Taka, al parecer se han encargado en dejar trampas para nosotros. Decía shino mientras se ajustaba las gafas

-Shino, informemos a los demás. Grrff- gruñó Akamaru

-Hai. Rápidamente partieron a la dirección del escuadrón de exploración.

* * *

-Se acercan y lo único que hacemos es dejar trampas.

-Ya cállate Seigetsu.

-Ay pero quién está molesta por no ver a Sasuke- kun en 2 días o me equivoco zanahoria nerd.

-¡Cállate, kuso…! Maldito atún, cierra el pico.

- A ver, si supuestamente soy un atún ¿cómo carajo cierro el pico?

-Para ser una zanahoria nerd no sabes de biología.

-Te lo advertí SEIGETS…

-Silencio- dijo rápidamente Jugo

- Se acercan- Karin, rápido, activa las trampas.

-Hai- entonces una gran cantidad de chakra empezó a emanar de las manos y brazos de Karin, pronto todo el suelo estaría igual, debían proteger la guarida a toda costa y si el chakra que Sasuke había empleado para poder lograr un geinjutsu era suficiente para alejarlos, ella cumpliría con su parte del trato, protegiendo a la amante de Sasuke, hmp, curiosa definición, Sasuke la veía como nunca la vió a ella y por eso sacaba ese tipo de conclusiones, suponía que no estaba errada, ya que su lado femenino se lo advertía. Su intuición le decía -rápido elimina a esa mosquita muerta de la Hyuga y que Sasuke- kun sea tuyo sólo tuyo. Pero no podía hacer eso, bueno, a menos que ya no deseara seguir viviendo, esa sería una forma segura de llegar al otro lado con Orochimaru y sus asquerosas serpientes. Terminó de bombear chakra a la superficie del suelo y pronto el equipo Taka se desvanecieron en una nube de humo, debían advertir a Sasuke, que la guerra entre Konoha y Taka estaba más cerca de lo que se esperaba y que correría sangre, claro que se daría acabo, quizás su tiempo con la Hyuga poco a poco se estuviera escapando y si no la marcaba como suya en estos momentos y no lograba hacerla de su pertenencia, estaría enojado, muy enojado.

Y ya saben que pasa con un Uchiha cabreado.

-Sharingan- musitó al viento, mientras sonría ladinamente, oh sí, Hinata sería suya, pensaba, mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartían juntos y esa, esa sería una noche de nunca olvidar.

* * *

¿Que les pareció el regreso del fic? :D

Dejen rewiews, corrijanme si es necesario, eso ayuda en hacerme cada vez mejor xD

Ayuda mucho ver su apoyo en los rewiews muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme uno, o añadir mi historia a favoritos o bien añadirme como autora xD

Sólo debo decir esto y me iré

VOLVÍ XD!

Y déjenme decirles que los he extrañado demasiado :(

¡ojalá el sentimiento sea mutuo!

Nos leemos pronto :D

Night Kiryuu yuuki

3


End file.
